The Talk
by psymon twin
Summary: Kotal gives Erron a simple task, give Ferra the talk. Erron on the other hand didn't think it was that simple. This is no longer one shot. Contains Language, some graphic gore and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mortal kombat**

Erron knocked before entering his employer bedchamber. He saw Kotal standing outside on the balcony looking out at the world below. Erron stepped out on the balcony and stood next to Kotal who merely glanced at him.

"You wanted to see me?" Erron says. He was in the middle of something when Ermac showed up in his room telling him that the emperor needed to see him. Not like he was really doing anything of importance, just talking to Jacqui on a cellphone she had given him so they could keep in contact with each other.

"I have a task for you." Kotal began to say. "I'm afraid our youngest ally is a bit naive when it comes to certain things."

"Who exactly?" Erron pretty much had an idea of the person Kotal was referring to but he had to be sure. Kotal turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"I want you to talk to Ferra."

"About?"

"Reproduction." Kotal bluntly says, his expression unchanged. Erron eyebrows knitted together, his jaw went slack behind his mask as he looked at his Emperor with wide blue eyes.

"You want me to give Ferra the talk?"

"I believe that's exactly what I want you to do." Kotal crossed his arms over his chest. "She is getting to that age where her curiousity can get the best of her, I want to make sure she's well informed so as to avoid incidents in the near future."

"I don't think I'm the right person for this job." Erron says.

"I believe you are." Kotal stated. "I expect for you to talk to her soon."

"You want me to give Torr the talk as well." Erron frowned behind his mask.

"If you must." Kotal waved his right hand at Erron signaling him to leave.

Erron gritted his teeth as he walked down the palace steps, a million thoughts going through his head on how he was going to give a 17 year old homicidal girl the talk. He would rather track down Kano and cut off his beard than do this. He reached the third bottom step and looked around, easily spotting the hulking form of Torr sitting under a tree. Ferra was sitting next to him drinking something from a silver cup. Swallowing his pride Erron walked down the last of the steps and heads in there direction.

"Ferra...Torr." Erron greeted them as he got within a foot distance.

"Big bossy need we?" Ferra says referring to herself in Torr.

"No he doesn't." Erron grabbed his gun belt and let out a deep sigh, here goes nothing. "Ferra do you know where babies come from?"

"Mommies." Ferra replied.

"Correct." Erron nods, this probably wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "Do you know how there made?"

"Mommies make babies." Ferra frowned at him, that was kind of the same question. "Why bang bang ask questions?" she says with a tilt of her head. Torr red eye stared directly at Erron, also wondering the same thing. Erron rolled his shoulders trying to think of what he should say next.

"Alright listen, I'm only going to say this once, got it." Erron removed his hat and scratched the back of his head before placing it back. "Babies are made when a girl and boy do something called sex which is..." Erron still couldn't believe he was doing this. He would have to make sure Kotal paid him double for this. "It's something they do in private and with someone they like...umm the guy sticks his thing in between the girl legs and a couple months later." on the inside Erron was cursing the hell out of Kotal, imagining that he was unloading a full round of bullets into Kotal skull at the same time. " A baby comes out." he looks at Ferra who was giving him a strange look. "Your still young so you shouldn't worry about it so when a guy or girl for that matter ask you for sex...stick Torr on them." he says motioning the beast who grumbled something he clearly didn't understand.

"Ferra already knows that." Ferra said out loud. Erron took a step back in surprise.

"Really, who told you about it?" Erron was curious now.

"Pretty boy told Ferra and then I told Torr." Ferra said with a creepy smile. Erron right fingers twitched as he tried his best not to curse out loud. He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"What else did he tell you?" Erron asked.

"Pretty boy says the rest is secret." Ferra stood up and stretched. She had gotten taller and more developed over the year. She was practically turning into a women. Erron grabs something out of his small satchel, a portal amulet. He mumbled something under his breath and the amulet glows. A Purple/black portal appears behind him. "Bang bang mad at Ferra?"

"No bang bang is about to go shoot shoot." Erron turned on his heel and stepped through the portal. He stepped out a minute later, in the middle of Special forces base. A group of soldiers that were nearby stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw the portal appear. When they saw Erron step out they lowered their guns and went back to their previous routine.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."Jacqui says as she walked up to Erron. She noticed the pissed look in his eyes and felt a sense of dread. "What's Wrong?" she asked him.

"Where's Takeda?" Erron looked around the base hoping to spot the tech boy.

"He's in his room taking a nap, why did you need something from him?"

"Take me to him, right now." Erron said in a serious tone. Jacqui was hesitant at first, not sure if she should do that. She held out her right hand with the palm face up. Erron looks down at her hand and unstraps his gun belt placing it in Jacqui palm.

"Can you put this in my office, thank you." Jacqui says as she hands the gun belt to a random soldier. She than grabs Erron elbow taking him to the barracks. Jacqui used a key card to open the steel door and stepped inside with Erron. It was a long hallway with doors on each side. Jacqui walked ahead of Erron. She stopped in front of one of the doors with Takeda name plate on it. Under it was a drawing of the Shirai Ryu symbol. Jacqui turned to Erron who was waiting for her to knock. "You mind telling me what's going on first?"

"Just want to talk, that's all." Erron said with a wink. Jacqui glared up at him but lets it slide. She turned back around and knocks on the door three times.

"Come in." Takeda called out, his voice was barely heard. Jacqui slid her keycard and the metal door slides open. They entered the small room which could be compared to Gamer dream room. Takeda was laying in his bed wearing nothing but his black pants. Rock music was blasting from his laptop he had sitting on a shelf over his bed. "What's up?" Takeda sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looks at Jacqui than at Erron. "Oh..." Takeda face went pale as he immediately sensed Erron foul mood.

"Say Beautiful, you mind giving us a minute?" Erron says to Jacqui.

"Okay, I'll be back in five." Jacqui says leaving out of the room, the door sliding closed behind her. Takeda stood to his feet but wasn't quick enough as Erron gave him a right hook to the jaw knocking him back on the bed. He choked as Erron hands wrapped around his neck and a knee jabbed into his abdomen pinning him down.

"I swear...*choke*...I didn't do anything." Takeda gagged as he tried to loosen the grip on his neck.

"What the fuck were you thinking boy, she's only 17 and dumb as a rock." Erron growled at him . He lifted Takeda up by his neck and slammed him against the door. "How much did you tell her?"

"I just..told her the...basics...ack let go." Takeda gasped as Erron lets him go. He rubbed his neck, a red hand print appearing on his skin. "Hey she asked me...I mean she had to find out some way right." he coughed out. Erron clenched his fist at his side's, wishing he had his revolver. "Hey I'll keep my distance if that's what you want, no problem."

"Yeah, you do that." Erron shoved Takeda aside and literally punched the button to open the door. He stepped out into the hallway to see Jacqui waiting for him. The look she was giving him meant he was in trouble. "It's just a talk."

 **Author notes**

 **It's just for fun, remember that. If you enjoyed it please leave a review. And feel free to P.M. Me with any request. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back, did you guys miss me. . , . I sure did lol. Anyways I decided to continue this story because I read it over so many times and was thinking I can go somewhere with this. And here we have it. It's going to be shorter than Out world Party (don't worry a sequel will be made in the near future). But yeah Crack pairings ahoy. The story takes place a couple months after Out world party.**

 **Disclaimer:I d not own Mortal Kombat, but feel free to add me on the android version. The name CrimsoiWolf.**

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Takeda says as soon as he stepped into General Blade office. Said General was sitting behind her desk typing away on her computer, her eyes were bloodshot red from the lack of sleep. Despite family and friends begging Sonya to retire, the women stayed headstrong stating she will retire when she's no longer breathing. Takeda walked over to one of the chairs across from her and sat down. He waited for five minutes and still Sonya hadn't acknowledge his presence.

"Don't even think about it soldier." Sonya looked away from her screen at Takeda who nearly jumped in surprise. She saw the tell tale signs of him placing his two fingers against his forehead, ready to read her mind. Though she strictly told him not to on several occasions. It was bad enough his father Kenshi did it every time she came around. Takeda gave her a smile while placing both palms on his lap. "What happened to your jaw?" she asked noticing the slight bruise on the right side of his jaw.

"Just a bit of miscommunication with the sheriff of Out world."

"Erron did that to you, why?"

"I said some things that I shouldn't, nothing big." Takeda really didn't feel like explaining this to the General, afraid he might get another punishment. "Sooo...you got an assignment for me?"

"Yes a retrieval mission." Sonya picked up a folder she had laying next to her keyboard. Takeda reached to grab the folder from her out stretched hand. He opens it scanning the contents, overall it seemed like an easy mission. A couple of ancient Edenian artifacts were stolen from a museum in New York. The statement from the guard who was working that night saw the supposed thief run through a portal. Also stating in the report was the color of the portal was purple. Though S.F was still investigating how portals worked, they concluded the portals varies by color going to a specific realm. Takeda closed the folder, tucking it under his right arm.

"Who's tagging?" Takeda inquired. He would most likely be paired with Jacqui or Jin. As for Cassie, she was busy with other things, so she was definitely out of the question.

"You will be teamed up with Jin and a new recruit...speaking of the new recruit." Sonya says as the door to her office opens up. Takeda turned around to see who this new person was. A young women with light brown skin and long black hair. She had a petite figure with busty bosom that make any man look twice. Her right eye was blue while the other was hazel red. What really got Takeda was the outfit that she wore. A blue fur vest top with black finger less gloves with a matching color knee length skirt. Black boots with fur around the ankles. Hooked to her waist was a black bullet belt, along with a long hooked knife. On her back was a blue handle katana and a MI6 shotgun.

"A Lin Kuei." Takeda said in surprise. He hardly saw Lin Kuei members, even more rare a female.

"Takeda Takahashi I like you to meet Lucia Graham, she was recruited to S.F. a few days ago under the recommendation of Kuai Liang." Sonya motioned to the young women. "She will be joining you and Jin on your mission, and since it will be her first official mission, you will be in charge of her evaluation."

Takeda looked at Lucia for a moment, he couldn't sense anything bad about her but he knew deep down there was something. As always he had to be the perfect gentleman, Takeda stood up and held out his right hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucia." he said with one of his infamous smiles. Lucia looks at his hand before shaking it with her left hand. Takeda took the chance to look her over, she was really easy on the eyes. "So umm how long you been a Lin Kuei...if it's okay to ask?"

A few minute passed and Lucia just stood there in silence, making Takeda feel uneasy. He turned to look back Sonya who was busy working away om her computer.

' _You don't talk much do you_?' Takeda thought as he looked back at Lucia.

' _I don't have a voice to talk with_.'

Takeda eyebrows rose as he hard a feminine voice in his head. He stared at Lucia in bewilderment. "You don't have a voice?" he blurts out.

"She's a mute."

Takeda sensed a familiar presence. Sub-zero enters the office looking calm as usual. "Is why your the best person for her to work with." he stood next to Lucia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lucia been a member of my clan since her teen years, she is a quick learner and quite skilled in close combat." he said with a bit of praise, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Surely with me and Hanzo reconciliation, you will have no problem working alongside a Lin Kuei."

"Not at all." Takeda quickly says. "I guess will meet up at the main portal in twenty." he nods before leaving the office. He nearly bumps into Erron who was on his way to speak to Sonya. No words were exchanged as Takeda just kept on walking. Wanting to avoid the out world cowboy as much as possible.

"You want to tell me whats going on here?" Jacqui approached Takeda as he left the small building.

"It's nothing Jacqui." Takeda really didn't want to talk about it. He had more important things to worry about than a minor squabble with his Ex new lover. Jacqui wasn't one to back down as she walked alongside Takeda. "Why are you seeing him anyway, he's such a jerk."

"He can be a gentlemen at times." Jacqui simply replied. Takeda shook his head, he didn't think it was possible for Erron to be a gentleman. The guy gave looks that could kill if he wanted to. And every time Takeda would cross paths with Erron it was never on friendly terms. Even worse now that Erron and Jacqui were together. It could have something to do with jealousy since he use to date Jacqui. "You mind telling me what happened or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Fine." Takeda huffed as he reached his room. Taking out his key card to open it. He stepped inside and grabs his bag to start packing. Jacqui stood in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an explanation. "I told some things to Ferra that Erron didn't approve of."

"What did you tell her?" Jacqui asked.

"Okay before I tell you, promise you wont attack me." Takeda was not going to take any chances with Jacqui. She packed quite a punch and he would know from personal experience. Jacqui just tilted her head at him waiting for him to continue. "Remember that night when we all went to Kotal Khan palace to celebrate his hundred something birthday...I forgot how old he was but yeah anyways." Takeda paused to shut down his laptop. "I was feeling a bit woozy from the wine so I went for a walk, I wasn't drunk by the way just..."

"Tipsy?"

"Yeah...so I went for a walk and ended up outside to get some fresh air, I was sitting on the steps alone for a good couple minutes and than Ferra show up and sits town next to me, I think Torr was still at the party or something."

"He's never strays far from Ferra so he was most likely roaming the halls."

"Well I didn't see him thank goodness...but yeah long story short Ferra told me she saw something, for someone with her level of intelligence she gave a very descriptive detail of what she saw..."

"What did she see?" Jacqui uncrossed her arms and took a step inside the room. She pressed the button behind her to shut the door. Takeda face turned red as he remembered what Ferra had told him.

"Let's just say she saw Khan getting a little gift from Cassie." Takeda finally got his laptop to shut down and quickly placed it in his bag. Jacqui cleared her throat trying not to think about it to much. "She asked what it was and I just simply told her, I mean she's old enough to know right?" he looked at Jacqui waiting for her reaction.

"Just an innocent mistake." Jacqui sighed, now she was going to have a long talk with Erron. Yeah sure Takeda was a bit inebriated when he told Ferra about sex but Erron made such a big deal about it, which was completely unnecessary. "I see you got a new assignment." she says referring to the folder Takeda placed on his bed.

"Yeah, some thief is running around with a few Edenian artifacts, he's probably halfway around Out world now." Takeda wasn't sure how they were going to track down the thief with the little info he read in the report.

"You teaming up with Jin?"

"And a new recruit, I believe her name was Lucia."

"Oh yeah I met her...she's cute." Jacqui smiled knowing Takeda react. He just simply blushed while zipping up his bag. "Sadly I wont be able to go with you guys since I have to go home and help my dad with the farm."

"Than who's going to keep your dog off me?" Takeda said out loud.

"I'll talk to him."

"I'm not babysitting." Erron glared at Sonya who was standing a foot away. He was standing in front of the portal ready to leave when Sonya called out to him. When he saw Takeda, Jin and some girl he never met before walking behind Sonya, he knew something was up.

"No one asking you to babysit Mr. Black, I just want you to assist my soldiers on their mission, that is all." Sonya motioned to the three behind her. "And no Jacqui not coming." she added. Erron rubbed his temple with his left hand, grumbling incoherently. "Here's the mission detail." Sonya hands him a folder in which he snatched out of her hand. He flipped through the few pages quickly. He seemed like the perfect person for the job, so of course Sonya would ask him for help. He looked at the three standing behind Sonya than back at the General herself.

"I'll help them for one day and that's it, they do the rest on their own." Erron turned and stepped into the portal. Sonya turned on her heel to look at the others.

"All of you have your objectives and I expect to be updated regularly, any questions?" Sonya asked. Jin was the first one to raise his hand. "Yes Jin?"

"So who's in charge?"

"Since your the oldest Jin, your in charge but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole, understood?"

"Crystal clear ma'am." Jim smirked as he saw Takeda curse under his breath. "You say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Takeda pulled the strap of his bag on his shoulder and walked past Sonya into the portal. Jin and Lucia followed suit. Jacqui came over to stand next to Sonya.

"What do you think?" Sonya asked looking at Jacqui.

"Hmm I give it about a couple hours before I get a call from Erron or Takeda complaining about one another." Jacqui snickered. Sonya shrugs not really caring.

The group of Osh-tekk warriors standing at the top of the steps jumped as a small portal appeared before them. They exchanged looks unsure if it was a threat. When Erron stepped out they all breathed a sigh of relief. Soon after was Takeda and the others. It was already night time so they would have to stay a night at the palace before they could go on their mission. Erron went to see Kotal to tell him about the current situation. Kotal just simply left Erron in charge of the guest.

"You two can take this room and the lady can take this room." Erron tells the group. "I'll see you all in the morning and if you need anything...bother someone else." Erron waved as he headed down the hall to his room. Lucia had already entered her room, waving at the guys before she shut the door. Jin was the first to enter the room, already familiar with the decor since he stayed at the palace before. Thankfully there two separate beds instead of one big bed to share. After unpacking and settling in the guys left to find something in the eat. Hopefully there was some left over food in the dining hall. When they entered the dining hall, Takeda instantly regrets his decision as he saw Ferra/Torr sitting at a table eating. Well more like Ferra was feeding Torr like a some large baby. There was another man sitting at the table with them, he was quiet with a cup of wine clenched in both hands.

"Hey, there's your girlfriend." Jin nudged Takeda arm. Takeda snarled at him as he looked around hoping to find something to hide behind. Sadly most of the food was at there table.

"Pretty Boy!." Ferra jumped down off the table and sprinted across the room toward Takeda.

"Aye." Takeda yelped as Ferra collided with him. He fell onto his back from the force of Ferra tackle. "Ouch Ferra, get off me." Takeda breathed out. Ferra quickly got off of him and grabbed his left hand pulling him up to his feet. Takeda stretched feeling his back crack in three places. He looked down at Ferra, she stood up to his chest. Jin had already walked off toward the table leaving Takeda alone with the girl.

"Pretty boy here to see Ferra." Ferra beamed up at him. Takeda felt a tug in his chest and his cheeks burn red, she was to cute when she smiled like that. Than he remembered what Erron had told him earlier.

"Look Ferra umm." Takeda scratched the back of his head nervously. "You should stay away from me okay." he wasn't sure that was the way to go. Ferra smile faded as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. "It's not you alright...it's Erron, he doesn't want me talking to you anymore and I have to respect that." god he was feeling like a complete jerk now. The sad look he was getting from Ferra was making it ten times worse.

"Pretty boy hates Ferra." Ferra yelled out and slammed her small fist against his chest.

"No no no." Takeda grabbed her wrist preventing her from punching him in the chest. He heard a low growl and looked up to see Torr slowly making his way over. "I like you Ferra it's just Erron doesn't want me talking to you, it's his fault." he quickly rambled while keeping a close eye on Torr who was an arm's length away.

"Oh." Ferra pouted looking a bit confused. "Ferra have talk with him." she took a step back and turned toward Torr who scoops her up with one arm. Ferra climbed up on Torr shoulders and said something to Torr. Torr growled and pushed pass Takeda leaving the Dining hall.

' _Holy shit, that was close_.' Takeda wiped away the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead and walks over to the table and sits next to Jin.

"So you change bodies every one hundred years?" Jin says to the man sitting across from them. Takeda took a good look at the man and realized he was someone familiar. When he looked into the man mind he could sense the ramblings of many voices all talking at once.

"Ermac!" Takeda looked surprised. Ermac looked different, for starters he wasn't the skinny mummified man in the red black hooded trench coat. He had a muscular build with black bandages fully wrapped around his head leaving his eyes, nostrils and mouth uncovered. A black and red long sleeve leather hood jacket with matching black pants with a red flap on the front. He also had a silver chain necklace with a green gemstone hanging on the end. The one thing that Takeda can tell in comparison to the old Ermac were the green glowing eyes and ominous green aura floating around him.

"As the body decomposes we take over another." Ermac still had the same voice to.

"You stole this body?" Jin asked sounding a bit disturbed.

"It's a gift from our master Kotal khan, this body harbored a murderous soul in which we made part of our collection." Ermac lifted his cup to his lips taking a sip of his wine. Though he never needed food or any nourishment for that matter, he would have a drink once in awhile to appease the hundred souls that begged for it. His eyes glowed brighter as some of his souls started to sing in unison, that got quite annoying at times. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, hoping to distract himself.

"Were hunting a thief." Takeda replied as he started piling his plate with food.

"What has this thief stolen?" Ermac asked, his interest was piqued.

"Some edenian artifacts from Earth realm." Jin says.

"How is it stolen if Edenia belongs to out world?" Ermac voice raised a little, they were pretty sure they heard a different voice mixed in there as well. Jin and Takeda exchanged looks, he had a good point there.

"Well it's officially earth realm property since it was a gift from Princess Kitana herself." Jin said. Ermac looked at him for moment than looks down at his cup, content with the answer. He than looked back up at the guys than to his left.

"Who are you?" Ermac said aloud as Lucia entered the Dining hall. Lucia stopped in her tracks looking back at Ermac than the others.

"Oh that's Lucia, she's with us." Takeda said in between bites. " _Don't worry about him, he's fine_ " Takeda says to Lucia telepathically. Lucia nods and makes her way over to the table and sat down next to Takeda. She grabbed a plate and placed a small amount of food on her plate. Lucia was use to being stared at so it didn't really bother her that Ermac was staring at her with glowing eyes.

"So Lucia right, how long you been in S.F.?" Jin asked, always the nosy one. He waited for a couple minutes and wondered if Lucia even heard him.

"She's mute Jin." Takeda said before Jin could repeat his question.

"Lucia Graham, born in earth realm, orphaned at eight years of age, raised by her relatives til she ran away at the age of ten, lived with an old martial arts master for 3 years til he passed, worked as bodyguard for a personal escort service til she was 16, that's when Kuai Liang took you in and trained you, than you joined the Special forces a week ago to further your skill set." Ermac said as if he was reading Lucia like a book. All eyes were on Ermac as he simply took another sip of his wine.

"You were an Escort?" Takeda said looking over at Lucia who frowned.

" _No I was a bodyguard for an escort, I'm still a damn virgin for crying out loud._ " Lucia practically screamed in her head, it even made Takeda wince. " _Is he always so invasive?_ "

"It's our job to know these things, you are new and therefore we must learn all we can to determine if you are friend or foe." Ermac right hand glowed and a pitcher of wine levitated through the air. It floats before Ermac and tilts, pouring the wine into his cup. Ermac snapped his finger and the pitcher lowers back onto the table.

"So what is she?" Jin asked out of the blue. Ermac looks over at Jin as if he should answer the question or not.

"We feel she is no threat." Ermac picked up his cup and stood. He looks at the others before settling his eyes on Lucia. "We will be joining you on your mission til than, sleep well." Ermac walked away leaving the dining room with a strange silence.

"Good, he can be a better guide than Erron." Takeda spat out as he grabbed a pitcher filled with water.

"Talk about bitter, you still mad about him and Jacqui being together?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Jin."

"I'm serious, I mean he just picked up were you fucked up at, am I right?" Jin rambled on completely clueless to the scowl on Takeda face. Even Lucia knew things were about to go south because she got up and moved to the other side of the table. "But you can't be upset because it is your fault she left, you cheated and thought you can actually get..." Jin couldn't finish as a fist connected with his jaw knocking him straight out of his seat.

"Like seriously shut the fuck up." Takeda screamed at Jin who was glaring back at him. "And besides I'm over it so stop bringing it up." Takeda stood up, no longer hungry. He looks at Lucia and nods before leaving.

"Asshole." Jin mumbled as he climbed back to his seat and went back to eating. Lucia took a bite of her food thinking about what she had gotten herself into.

 **Author Notes**

 **I enjoyed my little break but once again I'm back in writing mode. You all know the rules, leave a review stay tuned. Also P.M. Me with any ideas you may have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they keep me focused. It seems people like the couples so im going to continue they way I had planned it.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Kombat**

"I'm going to kill that kid." Erron groaned as he rubbed his aching jaw, he wasn't surprise to see a purple bruise forming on the left side of his jaw. He turned on the faucet to run some cold water over a rag than placed it over the bruise. He winced in pain. Last night he got a visit from Ferra/Torr, and lets just say she wasn't here to talk about a bad dream.

 _Last Night_

 _Erron was startled awake as he heard a string of hard knocks at his bedroom door. He looked at his clock to see it was a little before midnight. If it was an emergency the person would of just walked in. Erron rolled out of bed and grabbed his boxers off the back of a chair quickly pulling them on. He walked over to his door and yanked it open, big mistake. A large hand grabbed Erron by the neck and pulled him out of his room. Erron was slightly dazed from the whiplash and when he recovered he noticed he was being held up by the neck by Torr._

 _"Put me down Torr." Erron grabbed at the large muscles arm trying to release the grip._

 _"No Torr, you drop him when I say so." Ferra climbed on to Torr back to look down at Erron who was currently giving her the death glare. "Why you tell pretty boy to stop talking to Ferra?"_

 _"Shit." Erron should have seen this coming. He looked at Torr one red eye than back up at Ferra. "Because you got more important things to worry about than boys Ferra, I mean how does Torr feel about this?" he said as if he wasn't being held by the beast at the moment._

 _"Torr don't mind." Ferra moved so she was sitting on Torr left shoulder. "And you don't tell Ferra what to do, only big bossy gives orders."_

 _"Ferra, tell Torr to put me down." Erron choked out, he was starting to lose the air in his lungs. Ferra just sat there in silence, watching Erron claw at Torr arm. She than made a clicking sound with her tongue. Erron dropped to the ground hard. "The hell Ferra." Erron coughed as he stood up to his feet. "Alright you want to talk to that punk be my guest but that's it." he looks at Ferra than at Torr. "You don't let her..." he said to Torr while pointing at Ferra "be alone with Takeda, you understand that you brute."_

 _"FUUSSH YOOOLLL!" Torr roared and swung his right hand, backhanding Erron across the face. Erron flew into the wall and slid to the ground, knocked unconscious._

 _"Good boy Torr, you get favorite snack before sleep." Ferra patted Torr head as he starts walking down the hall back to his room._

Present

When Erron woke up he found himself back in bed. At least somebody was nice enough to place him back in his bed. His jaw hurt like he was hit with a brick, thankfully it wasn't broken. He got dressed in his usual attire and grabbed his revolvers, placing them in the holster. He grabbed a grey bandanna and wrapped it around his neck, than pulled it over the bottom half of his face. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Erron was ready to take on the day. He stopped by the dining hall to grab something small to eat and than heads for the Throne room, where he was pretty sure everyone was waiting.

Kotal Khan was sitting on his throne listening to Reptile ramble on about something he could really care less about. Takeda, Jin and Lucia were standing around discussing there plan of action. Ermac was floating just a foot away watching them. Torr was sitting in a corner with Ferra sitting upon his shoulders, lightly munching on some blue fruit.

Takeda held up what looked like a Tablet to show Jin and Lucia pictures of the items they were looking for. To Jin it looked like a bunch of Jewelry that belonged to an old lady. Than there was an amulet with a purple edenian stone in the middle of it. That must be why it was so important to get the artifacts back.

"I say we start asking around the marketplace first than work our way from there." Jin looks over at Lucia who was busy typing something on her phone. "It's best if we split up in two's as to cover more ground." he added. Erron walked over to the group and looks directly at Takeda who returned the look with confusion.

"Yeah you know why im looking at you boy." Erron balled his fist, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his jaw. "But first let's talk about your mission, so far I think Jin plan is good." he says. Jin smirked feeling quite proud of himself. "There's a good chance you may get some info on the whereabouts of the stolen artifacts, I know a few dealers that may have run across the thief." he looked at the Tablet that Takeda held out to him. He looked at the photos and narrowed on a specific looking piece, a small gold necklace with purple diamonds. "I know exactly who be interested in something like this."

"Good, now lets talk teams." Takeda turned off the tablet stuffing it in a small black tote bag he had hooked to his waist. Since the weather was always hot in out world he wore his Shirai ryu uniform. "So Jin you can team up with Erron." he suggested. Jin nods and Erron just walked away to have a talk with Kotal. "and I guess that just leaves us two." Takeda looks at Lucia who nods in agreement. "Good that's settled than."

"Wait didn't Ermac say he was going to help to?" Jin turned around to look at Ermac who finally touched the floor. He heard his name which meant they wanted him to come over. He walked over and stood right next to Lucia. "You already know the plan?"

"Yes, I'll go with the girl." Ermac said.

'W _ell that was subtle, as subtle can get_ ' Jin thought out loud. Of course Ermac heard his thoughts and gave him a look that made him take a step back.

"Okay let's get going than." Erron called out making his way out of the throne room.

"We go to." Ferra called out. She patted Torr shoulder and he stood to his feet, grumbling incoherently. Erron stopped and turns around to look at them.

"No Ferra you stay here and protect the emperor like your suppose to." Erron wagged his finger at her like parent reprimanding a child. Ferra growled and looks back Kotal Khan.

"They can go." Kotal simply stated. Erron was about to protest but decided not to. "Besides I have Reptile here."

"Look's like your girlfriend coming along." Jin joked looking right at Takeda.

"Jin will you please shut up." Takeda pushed pass the monk, he didn't have time for Jin games.

* * *

The group stood at the main area of the Out world marketplace, getting ready to split up in twos. Of course there was one small problem that Erron had to deal with.

"No we go with pretty boy." Ferra yelled at Erron who was trying his best not grab his revolver and shot the girl off of Torr shoulder.

"Ferra, everyone is splitting up in twos, which means you and Torr are already a group, unless you want to tag along with me." Erron suggested. Ferra stuck her nose up in the air, her way of saying nope. Everyone else was standing around watching this little squabble. Jin looked at Takeda and gave him a nudge in the side, silently telling him to do something.

"May I suggest something?" Takeda raised his hand.

"Fuck no." Erron didn't need Takeda interfering. He was the main reason Ferra was acting this way in the first place. And the last thing he needed was Takeda influencing it. He glanced up at Ferra who was still ignoring him. "I don't have time for this, Ferra you do what you want." Erron looks at Jin and nods signaling there leave.

"Have fun." Jin whispered to Takeda before catching up to Erron.

"Okay than." Takeda looked around. It was now just him, Lucia, Ermac and now Ferra/Torr.

' _Aren't we suppose to be in groups of two?_ ' Lucia says to Takeda in his mind.

"Yeah we are, so it seems we have to make an adjustment." Takeda scratched the back of his head as he glanced up at Ferra who was busy swatting at a fly that was trying to sit on Torr head. He looked at Ermac who seemed to be having an silent argument with a few of his other souls. "Will you be okay with him or should we just go as is?" Takeda asked Lucia.

Lucia looks at Ermac than back at Takeda with a nod. " _Besides that big guy keeps staring at me._ " Lucia sounded a bit wary. Takeda knew she was talking about Torr, he was the only big guy within the immediate area.

"Alright, I guess will meet back here in a couple hours than." Takeda looks up at Ferra/Torr. "Let's get moving than." he starts walking and Torr follows.

Lucia looks back at Ermac who looked back at her. " _This is my first time in out world so I you should take the lead._ ' she saw Ermac eyes flash for moment than he turns heading in a different direction than the others. As they walked around Lucia was fiddling with a small electrical device that was the size of a pager.

"What is that?" Ermac asked as he slowed his walking to her speed so he can walk alongside Lucia.

' _It's my voice communicator, I use it to talk with people but it's broken and I just can't seem to get it to work.'_ not that she didn't mind not being able to communicate with others. But she was so busy with paperwork and other things that it completely slipped her mind to get her voice box fixed. But since she had a telepath with her, the mission wasn't a complete bust.

"We shall speak for you." Ermac bluntly says. He walked up to a small Tavern and pushed the door open letting Lucia go in first. Lucia looks around taking in her surroundings, it reminded her of an old western bar that she would see in movies. It smelled like alcohol and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She's been to bars so this was no different. Though she was getting strange looks from some of the locals, what's a girl like that doing in a place like this.

Ermac walked over to the bar and placed his hand on the counter. The bartender immediately came over, recognizing the green eyed man. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked.

"We seek a person who is in possession of edenian Artifacts, has anyone come here speaking of it?"

"Sorry sir, haven't heard of anything like that." The bartender replied. Ermac stared at him for a minute before looking away, sensing the man was telling the truth. "You should ask that man over there in the corner, he may know something." The bartender says pointing over to a man dressed in a gray shirt and black pants. Ermac and Lucia walked over to the man table and sat down.

"Can I help you two?" the man said looking up. He was in the middle of playing 21 blackjack by himself. Lucia pulls out her phone and swiped through it til she found the photo she was looking for, she than held up the phone for the man to look at. "Hmm, that's a pretty necklace." the man smiled. "Are you interested in looking for a necklace like that missy?"

"You have seen it?" Ermac says, catching the man attention. The man looks down at his cards than back up.

"I may know something but it's going to cost you though." the man smirked at Lucia and winked.

"We are the Emperor enforcer, that should be enough." Ermac voice boomed throughout the Tavern making everyone stop what they were doing and look over. Lucia looked down at her lap feeling a bit embarrassed, he didn't need to be so loud.

"Like I said it's going to cost you." the man replied, standing his ground. Ermac stood up and grabs Lucia by the arm pulling her to her feet. Lucia jumps back as the table flip ed upwards and slammed into the man. Blood and guts spurts out from the corners of the table as it crushed the man against the wall. The table drops and there was nothing but a flattened bloody shape of a man with clothes, guts and bits of bone splattered on the wall. The locals immediately flees the scene as fast as the could. The Bartender just cursed as he went to the back to grab his cleaning supplies.

 _'Was that necessary?'_ Lucia asked as soon as they left the Tavern. She looks down at her vest to see a speck of blood on her fur.

"He lied to us, he had no information for us." Ermac starts walking down the road, everyone scattered once they saw him. Lucia followed but stayed at a distance.

"You sure you haven't seen any of this?" Takeda was talking to a merchant at an antique stand. Showing him pictures on his tablet. The merchant just shook his head having a no clue what he was looking for. "Alright, thanks anyway." Takeda sighed as he walked away. That was the fifth merchant he talked to and still he had nothing to go on. He was so lost in thought that he nearly screamed when something jumped on to his back. When he realized it was Ferra that had jumped on his back he groaned. Torr was next to him watching a bird fly through the sky. "Ferra, why are you on my back?" Takeda asked.

"Ferra wants to ride Pretty boy." Ferra squealed as she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Ferra, don't ever...I mean never ever say that again, understood?" Takeda quickly says, feeling his face burn red. Apparently Ferra was to innocent for her own good. And he was so glad Erron wasn't around or else he might end up with a new hole.

"Understood." Ferra rested her chin on Takeda left shoulder. "So where to?"

"I don't know, I asked all the merchants in this area." Takeda looks around making sure he hadn't missed a stand. "You got any ideas?"

"Hmm." Ferra lifted her head and looks around. "Ah Ferra knows someone, Torr lets see shadow man." she points forward. Torr grumbled and starts walking forward. Takeda follows him while carrying Ferra on his back. Thankfully she was light and he didn't have to make sure she was slipping from the tight grip she had on his waist and neck. They walked for about five minutes and stop in front a large black tent with a strange lettered sign above the entrance. Ferra slipped off Takeda back and steps inside the tent. Torr follows, though he had to keep his head low. Takeda shrugged and went in the tent as well.

The inside of the tent looked like it belonged to some black market dealer. Various items were scattered about, all ranging from antiques to military weapons that he was pretty sure belonged to S.F. He would have to notify Sonya later about this place. He saw a short man in a black hooded robe come out the back carrying a tome.

"Ferra/Torr welcome...and I see you brought a friend." the hooded man set the tome on a shelf and walks up to Takeda, looking him over. "Strange fellow, what can I help you with?"

"Yeah, you happened to seen anyone with this." Takeda showed the man the pictures on his tablet. The man looked at the pictures for a moment and nods.

"That I have." The man says, "A young fellow wearing orange and white colors came by with this earlier." the man points to the picture of a bracelet. "He wanted to know how much it was worth and I gave him a price."

"Does he have a name, what he looked like...anything can help." Takeda was practically jumping for joy on the inside but on the outside he kept his composure. The man tells Takeda the person never gave his name but he was about his height with long red hair and blacked out eyes, he carried around a black satchel, most likely carrying the rest of the stolen artifacts. "Alright thank you so much sir, I appreciate it."

"Anything for a friend of Ferra/Torr." The man smiled and walks away. Takeda looks around and spots Ferra kneeling over something in a corner. He walked over to get a closer look at it.

"Is that a cyborg?" Takeda eyes widened at what he saw. Laying on the ground covered in a thin sheet was a 6 in a half foot tall black cyborg. It had a red visor and red rings around its arms. When Takeda lifted back the sheet he saw a large dent in the middle of its chest, with a few wires sticking out. "You know this thing?" he asked while taking out his cell phone to take a picture.

"Tin man a friend, he not working though." Ferra touched the cyborg forehead as if petting it.

"Well I can probably fix him but for now we got to leave him here." Takeda took several pictures of the cyborg and sends them directly to Sonya. He then placed the sheet back over the Cyborg and walks outside. Ferra climbs on Torr back telling him to go. Takeda takes out his communicator and calls Jin.

"Yeah." Jin quickly answered his communicator.

"I got some info on the thief." Takeda replied as he starts walking back to the meet up spot. "Y'all got anything?"

"Just the run around, Erron talked to all his dealers and they all lead to some underground auction place called the Yellow Bill." Jin also said something else but it seemed liked he talking to someone in the background. "That just so happens to be near the cobalt mines of Shokan." he said sounding non to happy about it. "Were going to need some transportation."

"Road trip." Takeda smirked, he knew how much Jin hated traveling.

 **Author notes**

 **I'm trying to get in the habit of making longer chapters and I seem to be getting the hang of it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and if you did please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal kombat**

After everyone met up they all head back to the palace to discuss the next move. Erron claimed he had done his fair share of help and just hid in his room for the rest of the day. Ferra/Torr stayed in the out world market to hang around. At the moment Takeda, Jin and Lucia were sitting in the guys room talking.

"Alright guys, I just got a message from the General." Takeda looks at his cell to see the message. "She will be sending a convoy and a couple of soldiers to assist us in a couple hours and she also going to send the list of things we requested as well." Pray tell she forget to pack his suit.

"And what about that cyborg?" Jin asked.

"No word yet." Takeda placed his phone on the table and opens up his laptop. "I was looking at the map of out world and it going to be a two day long travel by vehicle, so I think we should go first thing in the morning."

' _Were really going into Shokan territory?_ ' Lucia wasn't really afraid of going, it was just she heard stories from sub zero about the Shokan. Half human, half beast with four arms and really big attitude problems. Though she was always open to learning and discovering new things.

"I mean with the info Erron got from his dealers, it's the only lead we can go on and besides I thought most of the Shokan were killed." Takeda typed on his laptop, bringing up files on Shokan. "According to this file, the last ruler Goro was killed by the Emporer himself."

"And the left over Shokan went into hiding." Jin scoffed, even if they did run into any Shokan he wasn't afraid to take them down. "Now that we have that settled what are you going to do about your girlfriend?" he says looking right at Takeda.

"What?" Takeda looked up from his laptop at Jin, a confused look on his face. It took him a moment to realize who Jin was referring to. "Will you stop calling her my girlfriend, because she is not."

" _From what I see I believe she thinks otherwise._ ' Lucia leans back in her chair and crossed her legs. Takeda shook his head ignoring Lucia comment. ' _May I suggest something?_ '

"Yes?" Takeda replied out loud. Jin was looking between the two feeling completely lost in there silent conversation.

' _You need to tell her what she needs to hear or else you will just end up digging yourself in a deeper hole._ ' Lucia pointed to her ear as a gesture. Takeda squinted at his laptop screen, mostly just in thought. He didn't think he was doing any real harm but Lucia was right he better tell Ferra he was't into her like she was into him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything that could hurt the girl feelings and he definitely didn't want Torr to run over him either. He admits to himself he liked Ferra, she was cute in a psycho chick type of way. But she was to young for him and not the type of girlfriend he want to bring home to his father or Grandmaster Hanzo for that matter.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow but you two have to be at my side and make sure Torr doesn't try to kill me when Ferra throws a fit." Takeda said pointing at both of them. Jin just snickered rubbing an itch on the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't miss a chance to see Takeda get his ass handed to him by the out world hulk. Lucia just shrugged, as long as Takeda did the right thing. Jin stood up and stretched than makes his way over to his bed and laid down.

"Wake me up when it's time." Jin figured it was a good time for a nap. Lucia stood up taking it as a cue to leave, Besides she wanted to check out the Archives that Ermac told her about earlier.

" _If you need me you know how to reach me._ ' Lucia glanced at Takeda who nods in reply. She left the room shutting the door behind her. A few guards were standing along the walls talking quietly among each other in their native tongue. Lucia realized she had no clue where to find the Archives, and she knew she would have a hard time communicating with the Osh-Tekk. ' _I should of asked him where it was._ ' Lucia sucked her teeth and decides to go to her room, which was conveniently right across the hall. She opened the door and steps inside shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed were she left most of her stuff. She wasn't much of a neat freak but she always liked to keep things organized, or at least know where most of her stuff was.

Lucia sat down on the edge of her bed and picks up her shot gun, might as well busy herself with cleaning it. Fire arms wasn't something the Lin Kuei specialized in but it was just the feeling of power she had when wielding such a powerful gun. And it always gave her a boost of confidence knowing at the right moment when the enemy gets close enough she can literally blast a gaping hole in them.

The Shotgun was dismantled in a matter of minutes and Lucia placed all the pieces side by side on the bed. She quickly stood up and headed for the private bathroom in her room to grab a fresh rag and a small basin filled with warm water. When she stepped back out she nearly dropped everything when she saw Ermac floating near the foot of her bed. A piece of the shotgun in his left hand as he observed it.

' _You know you just can't appear in a lady's room whenever you please, its rude and scary._ ' Lucia walked over to the bed and stood beside him.

"We do what we want." Ermac hands her the piece in his hand becoming bored already. Lucia just shook her head taking the piece from him and placing it back on the bed. She walked over to a dresser placing the basin and rag atop of it. She than walked over to the small table and dragged it over toward the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" Ermac asked sounding a bit irritated by the loud noise of the table scraping the floor.

' _I'm about to clean my gun._ ' was Lucia simple reply. She grabbed the basin and rag off the dresser and placed it on the table. She than sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed a piece of the gun off the bed. Usually cleaning her gun was suppose to be a relaxing time. But when you had a floating soul keeper hovering over you with green glowing eyes watching your every move made this moment completely uncomfortable for Lucia. ' _Don't you have some enforcing to do or something?_ ' Lucia looked to her left where Ermac was floating in the air sitting cross legged, his arms crossed over his chest and head tilted.

"The Khan has given us the break so we are free to do what pleases us." Ermac simply replied.

' _And watching me clean my gun is pleasing to you?_ ' Lucia didn't know why she thought it was funny to say something like that.

"You intrigue us." Ermac closed his eyes for a brief moment. Lucia heard him say something else but was pretty sure it was just in her head because his mouth didn't move. "How did you join the Lin Kuei?'

' _I thought you already knew, since you pretty much know everything._ ' Lucia resumed cleaning her gun, figuring she wasn't going to get rid of her company. Not that she mind, it was actually kind of nice to have someone she can communicate with.

"We have our ways of learning but we believe you won't ...like the way." Ermac lips curled up into a faint smirk. Lucia wondered what he meant by that but she knew he wasn't lying about it. "Now tell us."

' _I was on the job, taking an escort to her next client...that client happened to be Kuai Liang.'_ Lucia grabbed the last piece to her shotgun to be cleaned. ' _It was his way to get to me, he questioned me about my past and what I had planned for the future...honestly I didn't know what I wanted in the future so he asked me to join the Lin Kuei and I declined at first._ '

"What made you change your mind?"

' _He pulled the trap card, he knew about the agreement I made my with my employer, if a client challenged me and won they can have there way with me and so far I never lost until Kuai took me out in three hits...he helped me escape and I been Lin Kuei ever since._ ' and that was the best choice she had ever made. Ermac seemed satisfied with her answer as he just lowered to the ground, his feet touching the floor.

"We wish to make a similar request." Ermac took a step forward where he was close enough to to easily grab her. Lucia of course jumped up and took a few steps back, getting into her battle stance.

' _What do you want?_ ' Lucia was never one to back down in a fight but she had a feeling that this was no easy fight, the guy had telekinetic powers for christ sakes.

"Simple, if you win we give you a soul." Ermac eyes flashed as if he was showing off.

' _And if you win you get my soul, am I right?_ ' Lucia glared at the red ninja, trying to formulate a plan on how to take him down. He picked the perfect time to challenge her since A. her shotgun was in pieces and B. she had a mission to do and was now about to risk serious injury. Ermac quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's not your soul that we want girl." Ermac took his stance but kept his feet on the ground. Lucia frowned and went for the first strike. She lunged forward while forming a small ice blade, she swiped at Ermac aiming for his chest. He easily stepped back and countered with a overhand right hitting her across the face. Lucia stumbled back and touched her face to make sure she wasn't bleeding, that would be embarrassing. "Come." Ermac hands started to glow menacingly.

Lucia charged forward again and went for a low punch to Ermac gut, when he used his right arm to block it. She used her other hand to punch his across the jaw. A loud echoing grunt was heard as Ermac head snapped to the side. Lucia smirked glad to get one hit in. Ermac balled his fist and stared down at her. That simple look gave Lucia chills down her spine, she was in for it now.

Takeda rubbed his eyes trying to fight the urge to follow Jin lead and take a nap. He was currently on friendships checking and replying messages. He looked at the time to see only 30 minutes had passed since Lucia had left the room. 30 minutes he spent staring at the bright colored screen of his laptop. "Augh." Takeda shut his laptop and stood up , he needed to do something. His mind was scrambled mess all because of one person. One particular short girl who had the biggest crush on him. He was to busy trying to think of how to tell Ferra he wasn't into her. And than his mind would twist up on him and give him images of his untimely demise by Torr.

"Oh that's not..." Jin rolled over mumbling in his sleep. Takeda just looked in his direction wondering if he should look into his friend mind to see what he was dreaming about. When he heard Jin moan he thought it best not to pry in the monk's dreams. He may end up seeing something he shouldn't. A small knock came at the door and Takeda was kind of thankful for the distraction. When he got near the door he froze.

"Damn it." Takeda cursed under his breath. He could sense her on the other side of the door, why did she had to come here now. He wasn't ready yet. 'Better now than never.' Takeda took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked down at Ferra and gave her a smile. "Heyyyyy." he looked around and noticed Torr was no where in sight. "Where's Torr?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Torr taking nap." Ferra smiled up at him. Both of her hands were behind her back making Takeda curious. "Ferra got you something."

"Okay." Takeda looked over at Jin sleeping on the bed and decides to step out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Alright, what is it?" he says. Ferra held the object in front of her. It was a small jade dragon statue with a few chips in it. Takeda felt like running back in the room and jumping off the balcony, she really was making it hard for him.

"Pretty boy don't like it?" Ferra smile started to fade as she lowered the statue down to her side.

"I love it Ferra." Takeda blurts out. ' _The hell are you doing Takeda!_ ' the inner voice in his head practically screamed at him. He knew he should be shutting this down before things got worse but damn it he was to nice for his own good.

"Yay." Ferra jumped up wrapping her arms around Takeda neck. Takeda stumbled back and hit the door. The back of his head bangs against the wood knocking him dizzy.

"Yeah alright Ferra." Takeda kept his hands at his sides, fingers twitching nervously. His cheeks must be burning red at the moment and he was glad none of the Guards were looking at them. "Kay Ferra you mmf." he froze as Ferra kissed him on the lips, he was stiff as the statue Ferra had placed on the floor before she jumped. ' _The hell, STOP HER!_ ' Takeda inner voice yelled but he was to much in shock to register what was happening.

"Your dead boy."

Takeda grabbed Ferra waist and pulled her away and dropped her on the floor. He ducked as a bullet flew pass, inches above his head. He looked down the hall to see Erron running toward him. 'Oh shit.'

 **Author notes**

 **I had fun doing this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, ideas, etc please feel free to PM me. As always leave a review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im glad everyone enjoying the story. Thank for for the reviews and favs, they make happy. Oh a little side note Ferra is 18, and not going through that phase they had in there MKX ending. Other than that enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. Just the OC Lucia(P.S. Shout out to any artist who would like to draw her for me, P.M. me)**

' _He must be toying with me right now._ ' That was the first thought that crossed Lucia mind as she hit the floor with a loud thud. It was a back in forth battle, strictly consisting of close quarters combat. And CQC was suppose to be her specialty.

"Do you forfeit?" Ermac walked toward Lucia as she struggled to stand up. Lucia mustered up the last bit of strength she had left and got in her stance once more, she was not going down so easily. "We admire your fortitude." Ermac gave her a slight smirk before throwing a right open palm punch to her chest. Lucia took it full force and felt her ribs strain under the pressure, she bit her tongue to redirect her pain. She grabbed his wrist in a tight hold. Ermac tilts his head as he saw ice form along his wrist and up toward his elbow. He started to lose the feeling in his arm and growled in irritation as he tried to pull away.

Something close to the sound of glass shattering filled the air as Lucia released her right hand and gave him an uppercut to the elbow completely shattering Ermac right arm to pieces. Ermac roared and kicks Lucia in the side making her fall on the bed. Ermac looked at his right arm, everything from the elbow down was gone, a spray of blood pooled to the floor beneath him. Lucia quickly moved off the bed and stood. She felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot up her side from where he kicked her. She coughed and looked in horror as she saw her own blood spray onto the floor. ' _Great he broke something, most likely a puncture to._ '

Lucia screamed as she was suddenly lifted into the air and hit the ceiling, the impact making her whole body aches. She closed her eyes bracing herself to hit the floor. When she didn't feel anything, she cracked one eye open than another. Floating in mid air with Ermac just an inch from her face, giving her a look that could bring a mere being to rubble. Ermac squinted his eyes and Lucia felt like her lungs were being squeezed by a a pair of cold hands. Slowly the air started to leave her lungs and she did her best not inhale, knowing it would just quicken her fate.

"Ah." Ermac lips parted slightly as if he was watching something amazing take place. Lucia was starting to lose consciousness, her eyes were starting to roll in the back of her head. "Forfeit?" Ermac growled.

' _I Forfeit._ ' Lucia gasped as her lungs expanded, taking in much needed oxygen. She was lowered to the ground where she collapsed onto her side, coughing and wheezing. She felt a warmth overcome her body, it kind of freaked her out until she felt her pain ease away to nothing. Within minutes she felt like a new person, as if she never fought in the first place. She looked up see Ermac holding out his left hand to her. She grabbed it allowing him to pull her to her feet. " _Alright, what's the deal?_ '

"You serve us now, you serve Ermac." Ermac placed his hand on Lucia shoulder and pulled her forward, their face just a mere inch apart. "You still have free will but when we call, you shall answer." he pressed his forehead to Lucia. She squeezed her eyes shut as a strange sting struck through her forehead to her brain like a sudden migraine. As soon as Ermac pulled away the pain stopped. "Now you are bound to us."

' _The hell did I just get myself into._ ' Lucia stared at Ermac confused and a bit light headed. They both looked at the door as they heard what sounded like a roar. ' _Now what's going on '_ Lucia sighed making her toward the bedroom door.

* * *

"Whoa wait..." Takeda ducked as Erron tried to punch him, only to meet the wall behind him. Takeda took the opportunity to give Erron a low swipe kick, knocking the cowboy onto his back. "Listen to me, she kissed me okay, I didn't want it." Takeda says while pointing at Ferra who was standing a good feet away. Erron frowns and grabs Takeda right ankle and pulled him down, than he quickly rolled on top of Takeda and pinned him to the ground with his elbow digging into Takeda neck.

"From what I saw, you didn't stop her.." Erron grabbed his revolver with his free hand points the it at Takeda forehead, he pulled the lock back and placed his finger on the trigger. "I warned you."

"Stop it." Ferra yelled out. Erron looked over at Ferra giving her a stern look. "You don't hurt pretty boy, he did nothing wrong."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Ferra, so be a good girl and go to your room." Erron looks back at Takeda who gulped loudly. Sweat forming on his forehead as the barrel of Erron revolver pressed into the skin. Ferra jumps onto Erron back and pulled at his hair. Takeda quickly knocked the revolver away from his forehead and rolled out of harms way. He watched as Erron scrambled around trying to pull Ferra off but held back as if he wasn't sure how to. Takeda couldn't help but smirk at the situation, if only he had his cellphone he would record it and post it on his page.

Erron manage to grab Ferra arms and flips her over his head where she slammed hard on to the floor with a screech. "Damn it." Erron cursed as he saw Ferra writhe on the ground in pain. He than looks at Takeda who looked shocked that he actually slammed the girl on to the floor. "It was an accident." Erron snapped at him than focused his attention on Ferra. He knelt down and touched Ferra shoulder. "Hey, calm down."

"Don't touch me!" Ferra rolled away from him and jumped to her feet. She than ran toward Takeda and stood behind him, putting a death grip on his right arm. "You try to hurt Pretty boy, you hurt Ferra, Torr hurt you." she screamed making both Takeda and Erron wince. The ground starts to rumble and a roar echoed throughout the halls. At the end of the hall a guard flew across the air and hit the wall dying from a broken neck. Torr came charging around the corner and paused as he saw them, his red eye narrowing on Ferra. "Bang bang hurt Ferra,Torr." she yelled out.

"Ferra, that was an accident." Erron kept his eyes on Torr, seeing the large beast man slowly walk down the hall. Erron grabbed for his revolvers and realized one of them was on the floor near Takeda feet. One gun was fine enough for now. "Hey Torr, were pals right...you know I wouldn't hurt Ferra." Erron kept one hand on his gun while the other was held out in front of him as a sign of surrender. Torr was a foot away staring right at Erron, a bit confused with the situation. "I'm sorry alright." he really didn't feel like explaining to Khan on how he killed Torr, that would be a big cut to his pay.

Torr tilted his head and looks at Ferra than back at Erron. He reached up with his right hand to scratch an itch on his chest, he was still trying to piece together the situation. Erron was a friend and Ferra always told him not to hurt friends unless they deserved it. Plus he was still a bit tired from his nap, waking up from Ferra screaming his name did not bode well for others.

"That's it ya dumb oaf." Erron whispered under his breath. Torr red eye widened as he heard what Erron called him. He let out a loud roar and charged toward Erron, tackling him. Erron flew through the air and crashed into the wall. Erron was out for a brief moment, but quickly woke back up when Torr grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him over his head and slams onto the ground like a rag doll. There was a loud cracking sound as Erron ribs shattered from the impact. Torr stood over Erron and raised both of his hands, balling them into fist. He was about to slam both fists into Erron chest but was stopped halfway by a green glowing bind that appeared around his arms.

"What is this foolishness?" Kotal appeared in a flare of fire and smoke. A minute ago he was taking a nice little nap on his throne and the next thing he knows one of his men tells him there was a fight taking place down the hall. He was starting to wonder why every time the earth realmers came to stay at his palace, trouble was soon to follow. He took in the scene before him. Ferra was clinging to Takeda. Torr was standing over an unconscious Erron. Ermac was floating just a foot away from Torr using his powers to bind him. Kotal had to do a double take as he noticed Ermac right arm was gone from the elbow down. And the fact that he and Lucia were slightly covered in blood.

"Umm did I miss something?" Kung Jin had woken up to the sound of yelling and decides to see what was going on. Once he opened the door he felt like he just walked on to a set of a soap opera.

* * *

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting like babes over a toy." Kotal walked up to his throne and sat down, an evident frown on his face. Erron and Takeda stood by each other with there heads bowed. Torr was sitting in the corner with Ferra sitting on his shoulders. Jin and Lucia stood in the back watching quietly. Ermac was no where to be seen, Kotal had commanded him to go to his room and fix his arm. That was after he used his powers to heal Erron wounds. "Let me try to understand this...situation...Erron you attacked Takeda?"

"Yes Emperor." Erron lifted his head to look him in the face. Kotal raised a brow waiting for to hear his explanation. "I saw him kissing Ferra and in my opinion was very...I just didn't like what I saw." he says pointing at Takeda who sighed.

"And from what I heard, Ferra initiated the kiss am I correct?" Kotal asked Takeda, who quickly nods. "Did you do anything to provoke it?"

"See I understand I may have...sort of...led her on...unintentionally of course." Takeda shrugged, trying to put on his best innocent act.

"Wow." Jin said under his breath. Takeda looks back at him with a threatening look. He really didn't need Jin smart ass commentary.

"Tell me boy, do you have feelings for Ferra?" Kotal sat up straight, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. The room was dead silent as everyone waited for Takeda reply. "Or is this some ploy to get back at Erron for consorting with your former love Jacqui?"

"I can careless about him and Jacqui, she downgraded if you ask me." Takeda scoffed. Erron gripped the handle of his gun resisting the urge to shoot Takeda point blank. "And as for Ferra, I like her but I don't LIKE like her, and i'm sorry if I gave..." Takeda turned around to look at Ferra who was giving him the look. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. "Ferra were friends and that's it."

"Pretty boy a liar." Ferra pats Torr on the top of his head and he stood up. "You think Ferra stupid, all of you think me stupid...I'm not stupid." Ferra sniffled, her eyes watering as she tried to keep her tough persona.

"Ferra, calm yourself." Kotal commanded, he was worried that Torr would feed off her emotion and start rampaging. Ferra said something foreign making Kotal stand up. "You watch you tongue child."

"Let's go Torr." Ferra commands. Torr grumbled something and walks out of the throne room. Kotal sat back down and shook his head.

"Erron."

"Yes emperor."

"You should of just let her be, allow her to learn the hard way...and as for you." Kotal looks at Takeda. "Ferra doesn't spit lies, she called you a liar for reason."

"I swear I didn't tell her anything that would make her think otherwise." Takeda really had no clue.

"Either it's just her imagination or you have lost memory...what ever the case maybe you best handle it with caution." Kotal leaned his head back "now all of you out of my sight." he waved. Takeda turned to leave and almost fell over as Erron intentionally bumped his shoulder to walk pass him. Takeda glared at Erron back than walks over to where Jin and Lucia stood. Takeda felt his pants vibrate as his communicator went off. He took it out and answers.

"Takeda."

"Hey Tacky, were out front." Johnny Cage says on the other end than ends up laughing at his own joke. Takeda rolled his eyes, nodding his head at Jin and Lucia who returns the gesture. It was time to go.

 **Author notes**

 **Things are getting intense lol. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter if so please...pretty please leave a review and I will bake you cookies, virtual cookies. And stay tuned for the next chapter. And once again any suggestions or ideas are all welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Im trying not to rush the story but you know how it is for us writers, always want to get the good parts lol. Oh and another side more for those who may get confused, Ermac is in his MK9 body. Anyways I'm going to give you guys a lime as a treat. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. Just the OC Lucia.**

"Finally, I been waiting forever." Johnny says as he saw Takeda, Jin and Lucia come down the palace steps. Behind him was a large black SUV, specialty made for S.F. Sitting in the driver seat was a regular soldier, keeping himself busy with playing games on his cellphone.

"Sorry, we were dealing with some...minor issues." Jin glanced at Takeda. Johnny was quick to notice the look but decide best not to pry. "So one vehicle?"

"That's all you get Diva." Johnny grinned and removed his shades. "All the stuff is in the back and if there's anything missing, you can complain to my ex wife about it...I'm just the delivery boy." he shrugged. Jin rolled his eyes and walks around to the back of the truck. "What's up with you Taquito?" Johnny knew something was up when Takeda seemed to be in his own world, staring off into nothing.

"Nothing sir, just thinking that's all." Takeda blinked back to reality. His mind was scrambled and he had a bad feeling in his gut. It wasn't that something-bad-was-about-to happened feeling. It was that feeling you get when you done something wrong and couldn't figure out why. It was something about Ferra calling him a liar and what Kotal told him about having memory lost. He just couldn't shake the fact that he probably said something to make Ferra think he was into her or he was just that damn gullible. Takeda jumped as Johnny snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Don't think to hard Tak, you may end up like your old man." Johnny laughed as Takeda gave him a weird look. "Anyways, I got a meeting with a walking horoscope so you know how to reach me if you need any advice on chicks." Johnny pats Takeda shoulder as he walked pass him. He then looks at Lucia and winks before making his way up the palace steps. Takeda looks at Lucia confused.

"Did he just say that?" Takeda mumbled. Lucia just shrugged and went over to the back of the truck where Jin was. Jin was digging through his bag making sure everything he requested was there. Lucia looked at the two other bags in the back of the truck and grabs the one with a Lin Kuei symbol on it. She had to smirk knowing that was Johnny doing. Takeda walked over to the back and grabs his bag, carefully placing it on the ground. He unzipped it and lets out a sigh of relief, his suit and gear was all there, along with the other stuff he requested. "You guys got everything?" he asked.

"Yep." Jin replied while zipping his bag and tossing it back in the truck. Lucia just placed her bag back on the truck with a simple nod. Takeda takes out a small device that looked like an old game boy S.P. "So were leaving now?" Jin asked.

"Not yet, I got something to take care of real quick." Takeda zipped his bag and placed it on the back of the truck. Lucia walks over to the bottom step and sat down.

' _You best be careful._ ' Lucia gave Takeda a weary look, knowing exactly what he was about to do. Takeda just nods and walks off, heading straight for the training grounds. The sound of men fighting and yelling in a foreign tongue filled the air. The loudest being Torr who was easily slapping everyone who dared approached him. Takeda noticed Torr was fighting solo and looks around trying to spot his rider. He easily spots the girl sitting in a large tree a few feet away from the field, watching Torr.

'Just be smooth, Takeda.' he thought to himself as he made his way pass the field toward the tree. When he got close he realized the tree was bigger than he saw it to be. Ferra was sitting very high up in the branches. Torr must have helped her get up there. "Hey Ferra." he called out. Ferra looked down to see Takeda smiling face. She huffed and stuck her chin up in the air, trying to ignore him. "Can we talk please?"

"Ferra don't want to talk, go away." Ferra looked in Torr direction, he knocked out his seventh person. She lost count really since she wasn't paying much attention. She was still upset with everyone. Upset with Erron for being in her business but she was more upset with Takeda. Now he was here trying to play nice, she was not having it. "I said go away." she looked down at Takeda seeing him step closer to the tree. "Pretty boy better go or I get Torr to squeeze him." she threatened.

Takeda hesitated for moment, looking over where Torr was. He than looked back up at Ferra than at the tree in front of him. Was he really going to do this? And why was he even making an effort to mend things with Ferra. Maybe because of the fact that he actually enjoyed the attention she gave him and deep down he was a being an oblivious jackass. Whatever the case was he didn't want Ferra to be upset with him. Taking a couple steps back Takeda crouched and ran forward and bolted up the tree grabbing the closest branch he reach. Thankfully it was sturdy enough for it to hold his weight. Ferra frowned as she watch Takeda weave through the thick branches of the tree and settled on the branch just inches away from her.

"Holy crap this is high." Takeda said as he looked down, almost a good twelve feet off the ground. He looks at Ferra who was giving him the cutest pout he ever saw. "I really am sorry Ferra."

"Pretty boy hurt Ferra." Ferra crossed her arms over her chest. "You lied to everyone about liking Ferra, you make Ferra feel stupid."

"And I really am sorry about that, I should of said something sooner instead of avoiding it." Takeda reached into his pants pocket and takes out the small game device. "I got you something." he held the small device out to her. Ferra looked at it for a moment than back at his face. "Were still friends right?"

Ferra sucked her teeth before grabbing the device from his hand. She still liked him even if he didn't return her feelings. He was one of the few people that actually treated her like a person and not some crazed animal. She looked at Takeda who was holding out his arms, beckoning her for a hug. Ferra thought about if for moment than shook her head no. Takeda dropped his arms looking like a kicked puppy.

"Well I got to go catch a thief and if you want, you and Torr can come along." Takeda didn't know why that came out of his mouth but it just happened. Ferra looks at Torr who was walking toward the tree and sat down with a huff. Ferra knew Torr was tired from training but she didn't want to stay at the palace at the moment. And she definitely didn't want to see Erron. Tucking the device Takeda gave her into a small bag she had hooked around her waist. Ferra jumped down off the tree onto Torr shoulders.

"Come Torr, we go talk to Big Bossy." she commanded. Torr grumbled slowly standing to his feet. Takeda jumped down from the tree with ease.

"Will wait for you at the steps."

* * *

Soon as Takeda left Lucia felt a strange pull in her head, as if something was calling her. At first she tried to ignore it, when it progressed to a headache she looks around. ' _The hell_ ' she thought all her wounds were healed or maybe it was some after affect.

 _Lucia, come to us._

 _'Oh it's just you.'_ Lucia sighed glad that she wasn't losing her mind. She looked at Jin who was leaning on the side of the truck talking with the driver. She stood up and stretched. She waved her hand catching Jin attention. He looked at her expectantly.

"Going somewhere?" Jin asked. Lucia quickly nods thankful that he had common sense. "Alright than." Jin waved her off and focused his attention on the driver, getting back into their conversation. Lucia gave them a strange look before turning around and heading up the steps. When she reached the top she felt the same pull directing her. She found herself walking down the halls of the palace making various turns. As she turned down another hall she almost bumps into someone.

"Watch where your going girl?" Lucia heard a hiss and noticed it was Reptile that she nearly bumped into. She gave him a quick bow and walked pass him. When she heard footsteps she looked back to see him following her.

' _Great, lizard man following me._ ' Lucia does her best to ignore Reptile as she continued to follow the pull. It led her in front of a double door made of stone.

"You can't go in there girl, that's Ermac chambers." Reptile walked up to Lucia and held an arm out in front of her. He stared at her face for moment than looked her over and licked his teeth. "What is your name?" he asked. Lucia just stared back at him than looked at the door. "I asked for your name girl." Reptile growled impatiently. This was one of those time where she wished she hard her voice box, that was the one thing Johnny had forgot to pack for her. "Why don't you speak girl?"

' _Oh I don't know, it may have to do with the fact that I'm mute and damn what is that smell..god he smells bad.'_ Lucia placed a hand over her nose and mouth and took a step back. Reptile growled feeling disrespected that she wouldn't acknowledge him. The door behind Reptile swung open and slams Reptile against the wall. A loud shrieking sound could be heard as Reptile felt his bones crack from the pressure. Ermac stepped out of the room and looked back at the door for a moment, than used his powers to close it. Reptile slid to the ground in a heap.

"You stay away from her creature." Ermac flexed his right hand and Reptile was sent flying down to the end of the hall. Lucia watched in amusement as Reptile scrambled to his feet and ran off. She than look at Ermac and noticed his left arm was back. He was now wearing a sleeveless black/red robe and with matching pants and boots. It was the first time Lucia can actually see his skin, a light tannish brown yet white. She noticed the thin line on his left arm that connected the limb which was a tad bit darker. It made her wonder where he got the arm from than thought best not to dwell on it. "We will accompany you and your colleagues." Ermac stated.

' _Why didn't you just say that instead of making me walk through half of the palace._ ' Lucia rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed. Ermac squints his eyes at her and sighed, though it sounded more like a group of people sighing in unison. ' _If your ready we better get back soon before they come looking._ ' Lucia turned ready to walk off but was frozen in place. She felt warm hands touch her shoulders before sliding down her arms. ' _Personal space._ ' Lucia screamed as she felt Ermac body press up against her back, his leather clad face pressed against her neck in a sensual way. He was confusing the hell out of her with this sudden display of affection. Not to mention her body was starting to heat up.

"You belong to us." Ermac growled in to her left ear. "There fore we do whatever we please to you." as soon as he said that he released his hold. Lucia shivered and rubbed her arms, practically sprinting a few feet away from him like an idiot. Once Lucia calmed down she looks back at Ermac to see him grinning like mad. "You amuse us."

' _I should of stayed in earth realm.'_ Lucia walked off heading back to the front of the palace. Ermac floating close behind her. Lucia vaguely remembers her Grand master Sub-zero warning her about the strange beings of Out world and that Ermac was one of the most dangerous to ever come across. It would have been nice if she had a heads up on how to avoid getting unwanted attention from said person. Than again how was anyone suppose to know Ermac was going to find an interest in her.

 **Author notes**

 **This was kind of short, sorry about that. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please leave a review. Until than stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they keep me smiling even when the real world makes me feel crappy. Im also posting a short for a friend on here, it's going to be multiple short fics with various parings and smut. Look out for that one as well.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Mortal Kombat**

Erron rushed down the palace steps determined to have a little chat with Ferra. After hearing what Khan had told him about Ferra going to travel with Takeda and his crew, he was livid. Erron didn't care about Ferra being mad at him, she was still a sister to him. And he be damned if he didn't attempt to talk some sense into her. This crush she had on this 'boy' was getting out of hand. And if he remembered correctly, wasn't she mad at Takeda too. He finally reached the bottom of the steps just in time. A couple of Osh-Tekk warriors had just strapped a large flatbed wagon on to the back of the truck, big enough to carry Torr's weight. Ferra was standing next to Torr, commanding him to climb on to the wagon. Everyone else was in the S.U.V waiting. Takeda was standing up through the sun roof making sure everything was okay.

"Ferra." Erron walked over to where Ferra stood. Ferra only glanced at him before climbing onto the wagon and sits in Torr lap. Erron rolled his eyes and stood close to the wagon placing both hands on the side. That way they can't drive off right away. And they be stupid to attempt driving away if they valued their lives. "You sure you want to do this?"

Ferra completely ignored Erron, she turned around so she was tucked under Torr right arm. Erron glared at the back of Ferra head knowing he wasn't going to get any response from her. He looks up at Torr who was staring off into space. "Torr, take care of her." it was all Erron could say as he stepped away from the wagon and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Takeda ducked down into the S.U.V after watching the exchange. "Alright, let's go." he says to Dean the Driver. He looked over at Ermac who sat next to him, Lucia on the other end. Jin was sitting in the passenger seat messing with the radio, trying to plug his mp3 player to it. "Jin, you better play some good music to." Takeda warned him.

"Better then that techno crap you listen to." Jin snickered as he finally got his MP3 set up. He scrolled through his various play list and settled on the contemporary rock one. Takeda shrugged, at least it wasn't pop music. They had a good 5 hour drive a head of them before sundown, and they wanted to cover as much ground as possible. Jin had already picked out there rest stop for the night, a small town just a couple miles north of the living forest. Because there was no way in hell they were going to camp in forest with trees that eat people.

The ride was quiet for the most part. Takeda busied himself with playing games on his laptop. Jin talked to the Dean once in awhile. Mainly about things happening back in earth realm and how it was completely different from Out world. Lucia had her tablet with her, currently reading the files that S.F. had on Out world. She was always reading and expanding her knowledge, it was one of the reasons why Kuai Liang wanted her to join the Lin Kuei in the first place.

Ermac sat quietly with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Takeda and Lucia thought he was sleeping at first from the way his head slumped forward. Turns out he was just meditating, deeply.

"Hey Lucia." Takeda leans forward so he could look past Ermac to Lucia. She looked up from her tablet at him, acknowledging him. "You got a friendship page?" he asked.

' _No, I don't bother with social media much.'_ Lucia replied sitting back. Takeda shrugged and sat back. He then looks at Ermac who finally opened his eyes, staring at the rear view mirror. Takeda than looks down at Ermac right arm

"What happened to your arm?" Takeda asked. Ermac turned his head to look at Takeda, making the young man squirm in his seat. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." he quickly says.

"We beat Lucia in combat." Ermac says. Takeda leaned forward to give Lucia a weird look.

"When did this happen?" Takeda was now curious.

' _Just before Torr almost killed Erron.'_ Lucia sighed, hoping Takeda wouldn't ask why. ' _It was a simple close combat match, he won fair and square.'_ Well she would assume it was fair until the end when he decided to use his powers to slam her against the ceiling. Jin heard this and decides to turn down the music.

"So what were the stakes, there's always something?" Jin turns to look back at Lucia. He glanced at Ermac and gasped. "You didn't...lose your soul did you?" what he meant was that she would be giving up her soul to Ermac, in due time. Lucia quickly shook her head no. "Oh...than what?" Jin didn't understand. What would Ermac want other than souls, what else could he want? Especially from a girl he only knew for nearly two days.

"We do not have to tell you." Ermac growled at Jin, giving him a stern look. Jin looks at Lucia before turning back around.

'C _ome to think of it, why?'_ Lucia asked Ermac.

' _We served our former master Shao Khan for thousands of years, all we did was serve him and nothing more, we were not allowed to do what we wanted...our new master Kotal Khan has given us the gift of free will, though we serve our new master we are allowed to do what want.'_ Ermac tells her telepathically, making sure to block Takeda out as well. 'W _ith this new form we are able to actually feel, taste, enjoy things that normal living beings can...we are curious to know what desires are and how to enjoy them.'_ he looked over at Lucia narrowed eyes. ' _Though we are many, we share one vessel, this vessel was specially made to fulfill our curiosity.'_

' _So why did you chose me, I'm pretty sure with your role as the emperor enforcer you can have any women you want.'_ Lucia had read and heard many stories about royalty and what comes with it. Ermac cleared his throat, sounding more like a humph.

'W _e have ventured there but found no satisfaction among the whores and harlots, tainted wenches who's only task is to fuck and get paid.'_

Lucia had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, hearing him say that was a bit odd. He sounded like a different person when he said it to. ' _And what makes me special?'_

' _You are untouched, a pure soul...you witnessed the dark side of eroticism and yet you did not allow the temptation of greed to take over.'_ Ermac placed a hand on Lucia thigh, light enough to where she could barely feel it. _'When we first saw you we had to get you before another takes you, we are pleased with our choice.'_ he kept his hand there for the rest of the ride, while Lucia tried to wrap her head around the situation.

It was already dark when they arrived in the small town. It almost resembled an old western town just a bit more grim. Dean pulled in front of a large gray stone building with the large Inn sign on the front. Some of the lights were still on, most of them flickering. Jin was the first one to get out of the truck, happy to stretch his legs. The rest of them followed suit, stretching their stiff limbs.

"I guess I'll get the rooms." Jin said aloud.

"I'm going to stay with the truck." Devin says. Takeda walked toward the wagon to check on Ferra/Torr. He smirked as he saw Torr was sleeping on his back with Ferra curled up at his side. He looked at the Inn than back at Torr thinking about where he was going to sleep.

"Umm Jin?" Takeda called out catching the monk attention. "See if the owner has a barn or something we can put Torr in."

"Ferra to right?"

"Jin, just get the rooms." Takeda spat out. Jin shrugged and goes into the Inn. Lucia and Ermac followed behind him. The front of the inn was small yet clean. A middle aged women sat behind the counter patiently waiting for the next costumer. She smiled as Jin and the others walked up to the counter.

"Hello travelers, what can I do for you?" she greeted them.

"Hi ma'am, we need four rooms..." Jin started but was interrupted by Ermac booming voice.

"I believe you mean three rooms." Ermac said. Jin gave him a confused look wondering why he asked for three, unless he planned on sleeping outside.

"Well that's going to be a problem." the women says as she turns around and grabs two keys off the wall. "We only have two rooms left." she says as she hands Jin the keys. Jin hands one of them over to Lucia.

"Oh you don't happen to have like a barn or shed, something to house a really big person?" Jin asked the women. She raised an eyebrow at him than reached under the counter and takes out a big silver key and hands it to Jin.

"There's a small shed in the back, the roof is bit brittle so whoever stays in there better be careful." the women tells him. Jin nods and hands the women a small bag of koins. She counts it, satisfied with the amount she nods with a smile. "Enjoy your stay."

Takeda looks up from his phone as Jin and the others come back out of the Inn. Jin tossed him the large silver key which he barely caught. "The shed is behind the Inn but forewarned, the roof is brittle." Jin goes to back of the truck and pulls open the back door to grab his bag. "You sure you want to stay in the truck, it's already getting chilly and I don't think it's good idea to use up gas." Jin says to Dean.

"I'll be fine." Dean shrugged. Jin nods and pulls his bag over his shoulder. Lucia grabs her bag and goes into the Inn with Ermac following her. Takeda walked back to the wagon just as Torr stirred awake, his red eye blinking rapidly. He grumbled something and poked Ferra side waking her up. Ferra sat up and stretched with a loud yawn. She rubbed her eyes and looks around, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She than looks at Takeda who was holding up a silver key.

The shed was big enough for Torr to stand up in with out a problem. It was also empty except for the floor was covered in old withered hay and dirt. There was room for Torr to sleep comfortably but as for Ferra, she would have to squeeze in. Not to mention that there was a few holes in the wall letting in a lot of wind. Takeda looks at his phone and looks at his temperature app, it was 45 degrees and dropping.

"You sure you want to stay out here with Torr, it's going to get really cold and well I'm sure Torr will be fine but you on the other hand." Takeda looked at Ferra who was on Torr back, she was untying the ropes that held Torr armor together. "You can share the room with Lucia."

"I be fine, Torr will keep Ferra warm anyways." Ferra gave the rope one last tug and the heavy shoulder armor slid off Torr and hit the dirt ground with a thud. Torr made a loud purring sound while rolling his shoulders, glad to have the heavy weight gone. Takeda sighed knowing he won't be able to convince Ferra otherwise. Than again he maybe worrying for no reason, Torr body heat is probably more than enough to keep Ferra warm through the night.

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know where to find me." Takeda turned ready to walk toward the Inn. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his left wrist and he looks back to see Ferra. "Yep?"

"You teach Ferra how to use this?" Ferra said while holding up the gift he gave her earlier.

"Sure, but you have to come inside, I'm starting to get cold." Takeda complained. Even though he was wearing layers in his Shirai Ryu suit. The wind was getting to him. Ferra thought about it for a moment, looking back between Torr and Takeda.

"Alright." Ferra lets go of Takeda wrist and walks over to Torr who was sitting in the shed. "Ferra go with Pretty boy for a while, you be good til Ferra come back."

"Ka." Torr nods and lays down on the ground, wanting to just go to sleep. Ferra shuts the door of the shed closed and walked over to Takeda and grabbed his hand.

 **Author notes**

 **sorry for the short chapter but I will make it up to you in the next. (possible lemon, still debating) Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also check out my new story MK Lemonade, lol I know it's lame**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the people who gave reviews and faved the story. This chapter was fun to do so I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat**

Jin rolled over on the small creaky Inn bed as he heard the room door open. He shook his head as he saw Takeda come in with Ferra right behind him. 'What the hell is he thinking bringing her in here?' not that he really cared he just found it stupid that Takeda was still leading the girl on, even if he was just trying to be nice. Jin rolled back over and fluffed his pillow, closing his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

Takeda looks around the small room. A table, dresser and bed was the only furniture in here. Than there was door that led to a very small bathroom. Ferra walked over to the table and sat down making herself right at home. Takeda just found it odd that she sat cross legged in the chair. "Give me five minutes." Takeda says as he goes into the restroom. Ferra shrugged, eyeing her game device. She seen earth realmers with tech all the time but she never actually owned one. She turned it on it's side and pressed the power button, nearly dropping it as the screen cuts on. She placed it on the table and stared st the screen in curiosity.

"Alright...oh you turned it on, that's a start." Takeda said as he came over to the table and grabbed the other chair. Placing the chair next to Ferra he sat down with the chair backwards. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and grabs the device off the table. "I don't expect you to get the hang of it on the first try so i'll make it easy...for starters this is called a Gameboy S.P., a portable game device, but I custom made it with a bunch of games "

Ferra looks at Takeda and noticed he was wearing less clothes than before. Well he still had on his pants just with a black tank top. She couldn't help but stare at his arms flexing as he explained the device to her. Ferra tilted her head as Takeda said something about solar power.

"So...ler?" Ferra gave him a confused look. Takeda chuckled at her expression.

"No so-lar...the device runs on solar ower so you don't need electricity to charge it." Takeda placed the device on the table and pressed the A button bringing up a Tetris game. "Will start with an easy one alright." he than starts to explain to her the basics of the game and how to play it. Ferra made him repeat some things twice than she eventually understood. "Now play it." Takeda slid the device toward her. Ferra picks it up and starts playing for a minute.

"Ferra win?" Ferra tilts her head as the game over pops up on the screen.

"No you lost." Takeda tells her straight up. He picks up the device and starts a new game, he shifted the chair closer so Ferra could see. "You have to make lines and try to keep it from stacking to the top." Takeda explained as he played the game like a pro. For a span of ten minutes Ferra sat there and watched Takeda play the game. She looks up at his face noticing the look on concentration he sported.

"Pretty boy lost." Ferra laughed as Takeda cursed and placed the device back on the table.

"I can never get pass that level for some reason." Takeda complained than opens up a different game, centipede. "Now this should be easy to play." Takeda once again explained to her on how to play it. Ferra nods and grabs the device. After failing five times in a row Ferra got fed up and slammed the device on to the table. It was so loud that it woke Jin who shot up out of bed and lands on the floor with a yelp. Takeda laughed nervously as Jin head popped up from the side of the bed, giving him the death glare. "Sorry."

"Really, like I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here." Jin climbed back in the bed and lays on his back. He was silent for moment just staring up at the ceiling. That sudden drop had some how knocked the sleep out of him. And now he was wide awake listening to Takeda and Ferra talk about god knows what. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with you two talking so loudly." he sat up and got out of the bed. "I'm going outside." he says as he grabs his boots and quickly slips them on. He grabs his staff on his way out of the room, leaving Takeda and Ferra alone.

"Skinny so mean." Ferra said out loud. Takeda nods in agreement, Jin did have an attitude. Takeda looks around thinking about what to do next. Ferra uncrossed her legs placing her feet on the floor. She raised her arms over her head and stretched with a soft yawn. Takeda saw her out the corner of his eye, trying not to stare at her body. She was wearing her Black top and bottem that could be compared to a bathing suit. Except she had some sort of red cloth hanging around her waist like a mini skirt.

'Damn hormones' Takeda got up and turned away. His eyes scanned the room til he spots his bag in a corner. He pursed his lips as an idea came to him. "Hey, you want to watch a movie with me?" he said looking back at Ferra. She just gave him a confused look, obviously clueless. "You'll see." he smirked as he walks over to his bag and takes out his Laptop. He walked over to the bed and sat down making it squeak loudly. He grabs one of the pillows and propped it against the headboard and lays back on it. He patted the spot next to him as an invite. Ferra got up and walks over to the bed and laid down next to Takeda with her head on the other pillow. Takeda opens his laptop and tapped the space button to wake it from sleep mode. After a few minutes Takeda plays an rated R action movie. He thought it was okay since well, Ferra killed people so violence shouldn't bother her.

* * *

Lucia turns off the shower and steps out. She grabbed one of the towels the lady from the counter had given her. It wasn't much of a shower due to the low water pressure but at least she was able to wash herself off. She quickly dries off and puts on a white shirt and black shorts. She drops the towel in a hamper and picks up her brush to do her hair. It took her a couple minutes to brush out the kinks before it was manageable enough to put into a ponytail. Lucia puts her brush in her bag and zips it up. She grabbed the door knob and pulls open the door stepping out of the bathroom.

She glanced at Ermac who was sitting on the edge of the bed with squinted eyes, he was waiting for her to come out it seemed. Lucia goes over to the small table and sets her bag in a chair. The bed creaked as Ermac stood up and walked up to Lucia. She was already on edge with the fact that Ermac was staying in the same room she was. Now that he was just mere inches from her face made her want attack.

"You be wise not to attack us." Ermac took a step back giving Lucia some space. "We require your assistance." he says.

" _What do you need assistance with exactly?_ " Lucia just hoped it wasn't something sexual, she wasn't ready for that yet. Now that she knew what his intentions were she had been trying to mentally prepare herself for when that time comes. And he must have been reading her thoughts since he hasn't made a move. Ermac left hand glowed and snapping sound could be heard as the front of Ermac robe unfastened on it's own. Each button unfastened one by one revealing a half leather clad chest and bare tan abs. Lucia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You will undress us." Ermac commanded. Lucia bit her bottom lip trying not think to much about it. The whole 'we' and 'us' talk was starting make her feel like she was involved in a multiple person relationship. Than again Ermac harbored thousands of souls so technically it was a multiple person relationship. Ermac took a small step forward with his arms at his side, giving her an expectant look. "Undress us, now." Ermac says sounding like a group of impatient men waiting for the good part of a movie to come on. Lucia flailed her arms in a 'alright' gesture. She faced Ermac and looked him over. She grabbed the front of his robe and pulled it aside, she assumed everything he wore was made of leather. Very expensive fine leather at that. She pulled the right side over his shoulder and down his arm til it hung on his left. She grabs the left side and fully removed the robe, surprised at how heavy it felt in her hands.

Lucia folds the robe and placed it on the table than faced him once more. Taking a moment to get a better look at him. He wasn't to bulky but had just enough muscle to rival an amateur body builder. She looked at the leather straps that wrapped around his shoulder blade, neck and face. She looked for anything resembling a pin of some sort that held the straps together. When she saw none she walked around and stood behind him. The leather straps were tied in one tight bow on the back of his head. She reached up and untied the bow letting the straps fall loose. She than realized she would have a hard time unwrapping the straps from around his head since he was tall.

" _You need to take a seat._ " Lucia tells him. Ermac walks over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, placing both hands on his lap sitting upright. " _I get the feeling you really didn't need my assistance,"_ she was sure of that. With his powers he could have undressed in seconds.

"We believe this helps the process." Ermac said. Lucia walked over to the bed and got on it. She stood on her knee's behind him and starts unwrapping the straps from around his head.

" _What process?"_ Lucia wondered.

"For you to become comfortable with touching us." Ermac jerked his head to the left making a low cracking sound with his neck. "We believe it's considerate."

" _Well I thank you for that I suppose."_ Lucia finished unwrapping his head and was down to his neck. She had to move closer and nearly place her arms on his shoulders to get it around. She could feel the warmth radiating off his back and something else she couldn't figure out. It felt like wisps of air laying feather light touches across her face and arms. " _Alright all done."_ Lucia rolled the long leather strap around her arm, it had to be at least fifteen feet in length. She than got off the bed and walked over to the table and placed the leather strap roll on the table next to his robe. She turned back around and saw his face for the first time. He had a strong muscular jaw with a dark brown stubble on his chin. Short messy dark brown hair a top his head, most of matted down from the straps. She admits to herself he looked handsome, even with the green glowing eyes.

"You are not done." Ermac stood up and motioned to his pants. He had already removed his boots earlier.

" _Sorry no can do."_ there was no way she was going to touch him below the waist yet. Ermac gave her a scolding look. " _You can keep your pants on._ "

"Hmm." Ermac sat back down the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We want to see you."

" _Well I'm right here."_ Lucia replied even going as far as doing a small pose. The left corner of Ermac lips twitched close to a smirk.

"We want to see you...without the cloths." Ermac bluntly says. Lucia felt her stomach drop as a sense of dread washed over her. She walked up to him and motioned for him to stand up so she could remove his pants. Ermac just stayed in his spot looking up at her with a bland expression. "That chance has gone." he said with a hint of amusement. Lucia saw his eyes flash and knew what was coming next. Her body went stiff from the green bind that enveloped her. Ermac stood up and cupped her chin with his left hand, tilting her head upwards. "Why must you delay the inevitable, is this something earth realm females do, procrastinate in hopes to sway the minds of others.?" he slid his hand down her neck to the collar of her shirt gripping it.

" _Well there's this thing on earth that most men do, called dating which would compare to courting."_ Lucia frowns at him, hating the feel of vulnerability.

"We are not of earth realm there fore such formalities does not apply to us." There was a loud rip as Ermac tore the front of Lucia shirt down the middle.

" _Damn it, I knew I should of put on a bra."_ Lucia gritted her teeth. Ermac trailed his forefinger down the middle of her chest, between the valley of her breasts. That common 'ah' expression he always made appeared on his face. Lucia closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand cup her left breast, flicking the thumb over the nipple.

"This is arousing yet displeasing to us." Ermac grumbled letting his hand slid down over Lucia flat stomach to the hem of her pants. He strared st her face and blinked. "We sense your discomfort and that's stirs conflict among us." he growled out removing his hand off her body. Lucia felt the hold on her body give way and she sighed with a shiver. Strangely she was more disturbed by the bind than his touch.

Ermac turns around and crawls onto the bed, laying face up on the bed while clasping both of his hands over his stomach. "You should sleep." Ermac closed his eyes, going into a meditative trance. Lucia walked around to the side of the bed and laid down, trying her best not touch him. She laid on her side and went to sleep. Moments later she woke to the sound of people talking all at once. She looks back at Ermac to see him laying still but had a green aura radiating off his body, small transparent skulls floating about. She wasn't going to get much sleep with all that noise.

Takeda looked away from his laptop as the movie credits started. Ferra had fallen asleep just minutes before the end. She was snuggling up against his side with her arm around his upper body and one leg over his waist. Not to mention she was using his arm as a pillow. With his free hand Takeda puts his Laptop in sleep mode and closes it. He carefully placed the laptop on the night stand behind Ferra trying his best not to wake the girl. 'Crap.' Takeda froze as Ferra started to move. He was stuck laying on his side and went motionless. Ferra leg hooked around his waist and he lets out a low groan as she inadvertently grinds against him. 'I should wake her up...no that be mean...why the hell does she keep...fuck' Takeda thoughts were interrupted as Ferra squirmed and rubbed her face against his chest, he could feel himself getting hard at the feel of her body pressed to his.

"Ferra." Takeda whispered while placing a hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently and she stirred and mumbles something incoherent. "Hey Ferra wake up." Takeda said a bit louder. Ferra opened her eyes and looked up to see Takeda smiling down at her. She than looks down realizing she was practically wrapped around him. "You mind letting go." Takeda voice sounded a bit strained as he struggled to keep his good side from losing to his perverted side. So far his hormones was starting to get the best of him but if it's one thing his father taught him, the mind was stronger than the body. Takeda flinched as Ferra poked his chest quite hard, she poked him again making his body arch. Ferra grinned up at him with a mischievous look. "You better not." he warned.

"Pretty boy ticklish." Ferra fixed her fingers and grabbed Takeda sides, tickling him. Takeda choked out in laughter trying his best to move away. Ferra hooked her leg around his waist to hang on, continuing to tickle him mercilessly. Takeda was nearly in tears and knew he had to stop Ferra before he ends up busting a blood vessel. Takeda grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, holding her arm over her head.

"No...more tickling." Takeda said in between laughs, his sides were sensitive from all the tickling. Ferra unhooked her leg from around his waist and moved back, Takeda suddenly felt a bit down when Ferra moved away from him. He stared at her face with his hand still holding her wrist. Takeda couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arm around Ferra waist and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers in a raw kiss. Ferra was inexperienced and completely taken by surprise by his actions. She felt him pull her leg back over his hip and something hard poked against her stomach. Takeda rolled so he was laying on top of her, rolling his hips practically humping Ferra. The bed was creaking so loud that if anyone was next door they would have assumed they were actually having sex.

Takeda froze as he heard Ferra whimper. He lifted up propping himself with both of his hands on the bed near her head. What he saw made him want to slap himself. Ferra was looking up at him with tearful eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked even looking down for any sign of harm, there was none.

"You confuse Ferra and that makes Ferra sad." Ferra sniffled. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "First you say you like Ferra, than you tell Big bossy you don't...stop playing with Ferra emotions." she bit out. Takeda sighed and lowered himself onto his elbows, careful not to crush her.

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize it." Takeda leans in and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He wasn't sure if it was genuine feelings or the hormones talking, one thing he knew he had a thing for Ferra. "Ferra?"

"Hmm."

"We got to keep this secret okay." Takeda moved so he was laying next to Ferra, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ok." Ferra replied while snuggling up to Takeda.

Jin was laying int the back seat of the S.U.V listening to his MP3 player when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He paused the music and took out his cell to see a number he didn't recognize. He answers the call placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Kung Jin speaking?"

"Hey Jin, it's Erron."

"Oh, what's up."

"I just wanted to call and check up on Ferra."

"Oh shit..." Jin whispered but Erron caught on.

"Oh shit, what do you mean oh shit?" Erron voice raised.

"She was learning how to play games with Takeda in the room."

"Your in there right...Jin, answer me."

"I left about an hour ago." Jin held the phone away from his ear as the cowboy starting yelling at him on the other end. "Look, I'm heading back to the room alright."

"Now damn it." Erron sounded pissed. Jin quickly got out of the truck and ran in to the Inn. He jogged up the stairs and down the hall to their room and used his key to open the door. Once he got inside he saw Takeda and Ferra asleep in each other arms, he couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together. Jin heard yelling and almost forgot that Erron was still on the phone.

"You got nothing to worry about, their asleep...Takeda sleeping on the floor and Ferra in the bed." Jin knew it was a downright lie but he felt it was the right thing to do. He heard Erron mumble something than hangs up. Jin puts his phone back in his pocket and leaves the room.

 **Author Notes**

 **Am I making things a bit OOC, please let me know. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone, sorry I took long to update. I was having problems with my laptop but now its working. Thank you all for the reviews, good to know im not doing this for nothing. Anyways read on and enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own mortal kombat**_

 _Lucia Dream_

 _Lucia entered a small room. She wasn't really sure what it was but she had a familiar feeling about the place. She saw a small wooden table in the middle of the room. Two candles illuminated the table, a red teapot with with two cups side by side. Steam was rising from the pot, a fresh pot had already been brewed. The smell of orange tea filled her nostrils, beckoning her closer. Lucia walked over to the table and knelt before it. She grabs one of the cups and fills it with tea. She than took two small scoops of sugar and stirred it with a wooden stick._

 _"Why does it feel like I been here?" Lucia whispered as she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip of tea. Orange tea was always her favorite. She heard soft footsteps from behind her and froze up._

 _"Why must you be so shy every time we meet?" a soft male voice spoke to her. This was definitely a dream, a very familiar dream. Yet for the life of her she always forget about it when she wakes up. A tall man wearing a white thin robe with black pants underneath walked past her, around to the other side of the table kneeling. Lucia stared at the man face, his bright white eyes smiling at her before looking down at the tea on the table. "And once again you forget to pour me a cup." the man chuckled before grabbing the pot to fill his cup._

 _"I'm sorry." Lucia looked down at her cup, trying to remember the man sitting across from her. She felt like she known him forever but for the life of her she couldn't even say the man name. She looked at the man as he finished making his tea, now cupping it in both hands. He stared at her with a warm smile that made her insides feel like jelly._

 _"You look lost Lucia," the man says._

 _"I feel lost but than again I feel like I belong, it's strange." Lucia sighed and took another sip of her tea. The man tilts his head, a long white braid swaying behind him. "Have we met in real life before?" she asked._

 _"Once, but that was long ago." the man took another sip of his tea and placed it on the table. "Many times we have tea together."_

 _"Like this?" Lucia said. The man nods, that smile never leaving his face. "so tell me, why do I always forget about it when I wake?" she placed her cup down and put her hands palm down on the table._

 _"Some dreams are meant to stay and some are meant to forget, such as this." the man placed his left hand over Lucia, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "Don't worry, will see each other soon." he winked._

Lucia woke up to the sound of knocking. She rolled on her back with a yawn, she felt like she barely had any sleep at all. Waking up every hour minutes to a myriad of conversing souls that came from the person sleeping behind her. She looks over to see the spot empty. Another knock came at the door and Lucia knew who ever it was, was starting to become impatient. She sat up and felt a slight breeze, looking down to see her shirt hanging open.

" _I forgot about that._ " Lucia remembered last night events. The little grope session Ermac had put her in. Holding the front together Lucia got out of bed and walks over to the chair where her bag was. She grabbed a black undershirt and quickly puts it on, throwing away the ruined one in a trash bin. Lucia walks over to the door and opens it just as Jin was bout to knock again.

"Here." Jin hands her a a small plastic bag. Lucia grabs it and looks inside, an assortment of bread and fruit was in the bag. "Will get back on the road in one hour, see ya." with that Jin left going down the hall. Lucia shuts the door and walks back over to the table placing the bag down. She pulled a chair back and sat down. She reached in the bag and took out an apple and a small piece of bread. Using her ice powers Lucia made a small blade to cut the apple with. She quietly ate her apple while looking out the window, the sun was just rising over the horizon. The bathroom door opens and Lucia didn't bother looking since she knew it was Ermac. What she wasn't prepared for was to see him naked with a towel around his shoulders.

" _This is not what I like to see first thing in the morning._ " Lucia kept hr eyes on the half eaten apple in her hand. She heard Ermac humph and felt his eyes on her. As soon as Lucia finished her apple she took a peek and saw Ermac was somewhat dressed. He had on his pants and robe. The leather strap was now wrapped around his waist instead of his head.

"We should leave." Ermac walked over to the table and reached down to grab Lucia bag.

" _What's the rush?_ " Lucia watched Ermac use his powers to gather her stuff, levitating them into her bag. Lucia didn't know whether to be scared or concerned at Ermac sudden mood change. There was suddenly a loud explosion that shook the whole Inn, it even made Lucia fall out her chair. " _What the hell is going on?_ " she got to her feet and reached for her bag. Instead she ends up grabbing Ermac hand. Now there were people yelling and screaming outside.

"We must go, now." Ermac wraps an arm around Lucia waist and levitated them both out of the window, which was probably a bit unnecessary since they were on the first floor. As soon they touched the ground Lucia took in the scene before her. People were running around town, buildings were on fire. Thankfully the Inn hasn't been attacked yet.

" _The others._ " Lucia looked back at the inn to see people were already running out. Dean was already sitting in the S.U.V starting the engine.

"What the hell is happening out here?" Jin ran out almost shoving a young man to the side because he was moving to slow. Takeda and Ferra were right behind him, looking just as surprised. "The town is under attack."

"No shit sherlock." Takeda snickered running over to the S.U.V. To talk to the Dean. "Did you see anything?" he asked.

"I was on my phone when I heard what sounded like a loud shot than that building at the end of the town got engulfed in flames." Dean points out. Takeda nods and walks over to Jin and the others. "Where did Ferra go?" he asked noticing the girl was gone.

"She most likely went to get...LOOK OUT!" Jin shoved Takeda to the ground and crouched over him. At the same time Ermac had levitated him and Lucia out of the way as a large black fireball shot the S.U.V, causing it to explode on impact. "Dean!." Jin looked at the flaming truck in horror. Dean death filled screams filled the air than soon fades out. "This is escalating to damn fast for my taste." Jin looks around trying to spot the attacker. "You sense anything?" Jin called out to Ermac.

"We sense something familiar." Ermac levitates a good few feet in the air to get a better look. He spots a large four armed creature in the distance, a Shokan. The Shokan had raven black skin with a white chest and belly. He wore a white Loin cloth with a yin yang symbol on the front of it. His whited out eyes wide with fury as he marched through the town spitting black fire balls in random directions. Blowing up everything in its path while grabbing people who got close, crushing there skulls in one clap. "This Shokan is kindred to Kintaro." Ermac said under his breath. His eyes widened as he spotted more Shokan nearby following in the black one steps. He lowered himself to the ground standing next to Lucia. "We must go." He was sure he can take them but he didn't want to risk getting Lucia hurt.

" _We just lost our only mode of transportation and I can't just leave my colleagues behind."_ Lucia looks back at Jin who had ran after Takeda. She then looks back at Ermac who opens up a portal. " _We can't just leave."_ this was all just becoming to much. Just a minute ago she was eating an apple and now the town was under attack by Shokan. The S.U.V. was destroyed along with its driver. Now Jin and Takeda had run off to get Ferra/Torr leaving her and Ermac in the middle of the fray. Now Ermac was ready ditch her friends at the drop of a dime. Ermac growled impatiently and used his powers to lift Lucia off the ground and toss her through the portal. Just as Jin and the others were coming back Ermac unhooks a silver amulet from his hip and tossed it at Jin who caught it easily.

"That will open up a portal for you and the others to escape, where to...we do not know." Ermac stepped through the portal and it disappears. Jin looks down at the amulet than turns around to look at Takeda and Ferra/Torr.

"Wait, where did Lucia and Ermac go?" Takeda was starting to lose it.

"Fucker just left us." Jin cursed as he stared at the amulet. He had no clue how to activate it or which line to say. Ferra climbed down from Torr back and walks up to Jin and grabs the Amulet from grasp.

"Mac mac Amulet." Ferra held the Amulet out in front her and said something in a foreign tongue. A portal opens up just a foot away from her. She climbed on Torr back and tells him to go through the portal. Takeda and Jin followed suit, the portal disappearing as soon as they stepped through.

* * *

"D _amn it Ermac where did you send me."_ Lucia got off the ground and brushed herself off. One moment she was sent flying through a portal and the next she lands on a stone floor. She looks at her surroundings. A large area with black granite walls and stained glass windows. A few feet before her was large throne made of stone. The whole place was covered in a thin layer of dust, left to rot for years. Lucia jerked around as a torch lit up on the wall behind her. " _Ermac, where are you?"_ Lucia looks around hoping to spot the green eyed man. Ermac teleport's before Lucia making her jump back and go into a fighting stance. It took her a moment to calm down and come back to her senses. " _Where are we?"_ she asked motioning to their surroundings.

"Our former master castle." Ermac turned around looking at the broken down throne. "This castle belonged to the former Emperor Shao Khan." he growled the name with bitterness. Glad to be free of such a tyrant. Lucia looks around and spots her bag on the floor a few feet away. At least she had her gear so all wasn't lost. She walks over to the bag and kneels down. She unzipped her bag and searched for her communicator, finding it at the very bottom.

 _"I need you to do something for me Ermac._ " Lucia stood up and turned to Ermac who was standing next to her. She held out the communicator to him. She typed in a code and it beeps for a couple second til a voice answers on the other end.

"Lucia, is that you?" it was Takeda on the other end, he sounded a bit relieved. Lucia looks at Ermac expectantly. He took it from her hands, knowing exactly how to use it.

"Lucia is safe with us." Ermac stated.

"Okay that's good."

" _Ask them where they are?"_ Lucia asked him. Ermac gave her an annoyed look.

"Lucia would like to know your location?" Ermac asked.

"Where in the dead woods, didn't take us far...what about you guys?"

"Our former master castle."

"Former master...Shao khan castle?"

"That is correct."

"So any idea why the Shokan attacked the town?" Takeda asked.

"That we do not know, with no one to guide them. They wander out world," was Ermac simple reply. "We are closer to the cobalt mines so we will continue the mission." Ermac hands the communicator back to Lucia and walks away.

"Umm Ok then...were going to find away out of the woods, will get back to you til then, be careful." Takeda ends the call. Lucia heard Jin in talking the background just be fore the call ended. She looks around and spots Ermac floating in front of the throne, lost in thought.

" _Can you take me to a room where I can change into my gear?"_ Lucia picks up her bag and follows Ermac as he floated down a long dark hallway. Thankfully his green glow illuminated the way or else Lucia would have tripped over something. Ermac stops in front of random room with the door ajar. He used his telekinesis to push the door open, levitating a torch to light the chandelier overhead. Te room lit up and a swarm of bugs scattered. Lucia steps inside and looks around the room, it was covered in dust with little to no furniture, but it will just have to do. She looks back at Ermac who stood in the doorway watching her. " _You mind turning around, please?"_

"No." Ermac crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't going move an inch. Lucia sighed and looks away from him. She just have to pretend he's not there than. She placed her bag on a nearby table and starts to change into her gear. Lucia could feel Ermac staring at her and she didn't feel as awkward as she thought she would be. "How long have you been dreaming about him?" Ermac voice made Lucia jump. She was just in the middle of tying her vest when he spoke.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Lucia asked looking back at Ermac.

"The man we saw in your dreams, the one who goes by the name Fujin." Ermac uncrossed his arms and made his way toward Lucia.

" _You looked into my dreams, that's a bit invasive and besides I don't even know what or who your talking about...I don't even remember half of my dreams anyways."_ Lucia reached in her bag and takes out her shotgun, hooking it on her back. " _Who is Fujin by the way?"_ though the name did sound familiar to her, she couldn't remember much past that. Ermac stared at her face, contemplating whether or not she was telling the truth or playing dumb. He nods his head and walks away.

"Torr no, don't touch that." Ferra yells out as Torr was close to touching a tree. He was curious with the fact that it had a face, its mouth opening as his hand reached out to touch it. Just inches from getting his fingers bitten off when Ferra caught him. Torr huffed and reeled back and walks over to the group. Takeda was busy trying to contact base, but it seemed the dead woods were jamming the signal where it shortened it's range keeping it within out world. Jin was looking at a map, using a pen to draw a path that can lead them out of the woods. Ferra was examining Ermac Amulet, wondering if she should use it again or not.

"Alright, I got it." Jin says as he walks over to Takeda, showing him the map. "It's pretty much a straight shot, 2 miles north and 5 mile east and we reach the Tarkatans wastelands from there we can head south to out world Market back and to Kotal Khan palace," though he wasn't fond of abandoning a mission Jin had to think of the big picture. Lucia was with Ermac so she was safe.

"Okay let's get moving, the sooner we get back to the palace, the sooner we can contact Sonya..." Takeda paused thinking about it. How would Sonya react to him saying he got separated from Lucia, the new recruit he was left in charge of. Not to mention Dean who died in the truck. "On second thought we should find a town with horses or something we can ride and head to the cobalt mines." he says. Jin looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "We have to complete the mission Jin, and I don't want to hear the General mouth about us running away."

"Which we just did." Jin points out. Takeda shrugged at Jin stating the obvious. "You do have a point, I don't want to hear her bitching at us...just give me a minute to draw out a new path." Jin kneels to the ground and placed the map before him. Taking out his pen to draw out another path. He stops when he feels his cell phone vibrating, taking it out of his back pocket he see's it was Erron calling. "Sup."

"What's going on?"

"We kind of got separated from Lucia and Ermac, some Shokan attacked the town we were staying at and now were in the dead woods." Jin looks down at the map, trying to multitask.

"So Ferra/Torr with you?"

"And Takeda..." Jin added though he knew the cowboy can careless. "You don't happen to know any places where we can find some horses or anything we can use as transportation?" Jin asked. There was a long pause and a shuffling sound.

"You say your in the Dead woods?"

"Yep."

"There's a stable just a couple miles west of the Tarkatan wasteland, when you find it just let the owner know I sent you." Erron replied than hangs up. Jin placed his phone in his back pocket and draws on the map, circling the location Erron gave him. He then rolls up the map and stood up. He see's Takeda standing over Ferra who was playing the game Takeda gave her. "That was Erron!" Jin said out loud catching both of their attention.

"What did he want?" Takeda took a step back from Ferra as if he was expecting Erron to show up in person.

"To make sure you didn't bone Ferra." Jin joked, he almost laughed at the incredulous look on Takeda face. "That was a joke, he just wanted to know what was up and he gave us direction to a nearby stable." he assured him. Takeda wiped his forehead looking relieved. Ferra was looking up at him confused.

"What?" Takeda asked.

"What does bone mean?" Ferra asked. Even Torr was looking at Takeda waiting for an answer. Takeda glared at Jin who shrugged and walks off.

"That's an Earthrealm term that your better off not knowing." Takeda wrapped his arm around Ferra shoulder as they start walking. His inner voice screaming at him about how much he had corrupted Ferra innocent mind, well almost innocent mind.

 **Author Notes**

 **Got so many request for MK Lemonade to lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, if so leave a Review telling me about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I been trying to kep up with updating consistently. Juggling several fics is tough work but I manage. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own mortal Kombat**

The Tarkatan wastelands was as hot at the Sahara dessert, for a second Takeda had believed they were actually traveling through the Sahara. Though he never been there so he wouldn't know for sure. What he did know was his phone was lying about the temperature. It read 93 when it clearly felt like over 100, hotter than scorpion on a good day. Just 15 minutes after making it out of the dead woods and into the searing heat Takeda was already starting to sweat. His outfit was probably a contributing factor which is why he stripped off his top and stuffed it in a bag that Torr had hooked to his waist. To keep the sun out of his eye's he wrapped his yellow scarf around his head and neck.

Jin on the other hand wasn't really bothered by the heat as much. He just removed his head piece and let his hair down. And Ferra/Torr, they were use to weather like this. They literally lived in it for a few years before Kotal khan found them. They been traveling for an hour and there was no stable or any building in sight. Just sand, small animals and bones. Jin had to double check the map to make sure they were going the right direction.

"You see any buildings from up there Ferra?" Jin asked. Ferra was sitting on Torr shoulders looking bored. She patted the top of Torr head making him stop walking. She balanced herself on top of Torr shoulders, Torr right arm instinctively reached up to hold her waist. Ferra looks around, using her left hand to shield the sun from her eyes. She instantly spots a small wooden house in the distance, the heat waves almost making it hard to see but it was definitely something. She lowered herself back on Torr shoulders and pointed in the direction of the wooden house. Jin squinted in the direction Ferra pointed, barely making out a shape. "Alright, at least it's something."

"I hope they have water, ice cold water." Takeda licked his lips as he dreamed of diving into a pool of ice water. His body had slight shade of red, least he was getting a tan. They finally arrived in front of the small wooden house and looked at the surrounding area. Just a simple one level wooden house with no glass windows and a chimney. Jin was the first to step on the porch of the house. He stared at the small sign above the door that read 'Cearul Stable'. "I don't see any stable, just a house...is this some kind of joke." Takeda stood next to Jin looking at the sign as well. Jin shrugged and knocks twice on the door. A moment passed and Jin looks at Takeda, both of them looking a bit weary.

"I think Erron pranked us." Jin snarled and knocks on the door three times. Takeda closed his eyes in concentration, he sensed a presence behind the door. He and Jin took a step back as the door opened wide, a near seven foot tall tanned man wearing black leather shorts with a gold necklace hanging around his neck. He had short red hair with wolverine like side burns. His eyes were not human, white pupils with red surrounding them instead of the usual white. Almost like Torr red eye but in reverse. He looks between Jin and Takeda, than at Ferra/Torr in the back ground.

"Can I help you fellas?' the man spoke with a deep Irish accent, something that caught the two young men in front of him off guard.

"Umm Mr. Ceal...rule, did I say that right?" Jin looked at the sign, he always valued his reading skills even when it came to foreign names.

"It's pronounced kar-ul." Cearul corrected him.

"Cearul got it." Jin nods "Me and my friends here are looking for transportation and we were told by Erron Black to come here."

"Black aye." Cearul looked Jin over than at Takeda who was wiping the sweat off of his body with his scarf. "You came to the right place but first let me get you fellas a cold drink." he stepped aside gesturing for Jin and Takeda to enter. He looks at Ferra/Torr standing out side. "You to lass but ya friends stay out here, he's to big to fit through me door." he says. Ferra tells Torr to wait outside before going in the house. The inside of the house had log cabin feel to it. All the furniture was made from wood or stone. The heads of strange creatures were mounted on the walls. There was also a staircase that lead under the house.

"Nice place." Jin commented. His eyes landed on a the head of what looked like a mix between a white tiger and lion with fours eyes mounted on the wall. It's large sharp teeth looked like diamonds. "Is that real?" he points out.

"That be the diamond tooth Liger, caught that lass on a hunt, rare beaut isn't she?" Cearul smirked, admiring the mounted head. "Well make yourselves at home." Cearul motioned to the sofa and chairs in his living room before going down the steps under the house. Takeda sat on the sofa and Ferra sat down crossed legged next to him. Jin walks over to one of the chairs made of stone and sat down, surprised to find it comfortable.

"You getting any bad vibes from this guy?" Jin whispered to Takeda.

"So far none, I can't read his mind, I think he's blocking me." Takeda whispered back. He sat back on the sofa and sighed, glad to be out of that heat. Cearul came back up the stairs carrying a large try. Two large pitchers filled with ice water and three cups. He placed it on the table and filled each cup before handing one to each person. He than grabbed the other full pitcher and steps outside handing it to Torr who happily took it with a grunt. "So umm not to sound rude but I thought this was a stable?" Takeda asked after drinking his water in three gulps.

"But it is lad, it's just different." Cearul grabbed the first pitcher off the tray and walks over to Takeda refilling his cup. He placed the pitcher on a coffee table and sits down in the largest chair. "You know Mr. Black?"

"He's an associate of ours." Jin took his time with his water, taking small gulps. Mostly to wet his chapped lips. "Thanks for the water."

"No problem fella." Cearul smirked. "So where ye be headed to?"

"The cobalt mines of Shokan." Takeda said out loud.

"I been there a few times, got some good merchandise from there." Cearul shifted in his chair. "Say if your all heading there mind if I tag along?" Cearul stood up. Takeda and Jin exchanged looks.

" _What do you think?_ " Jin thought, knowing Takeda was reading his mind.

"Your the one in charge." Takeda said out loud, Jin sat up straight running a hand through his slightly sweat damped hair.

"Yeah, sure we don't mind as long as you don't interfere with our mission." Jin finally says.

"Good." Cearul grinned, the pupils in his eyes flashed blue. Everyone except Cearul jumped at the sound of Torr startled roar. Ferra jumped off the sofa and ran outside to see Torr standing near the porch looking wide eyed at a large topless wooden carriage being pulled by four large six legged black horses. Ferra stood next to Torr looking at the carriage in awe. Takeda and Jin stood on the patio looking surprised as well. They snapped out of there trance at the sound of a door closing behind them, Cearul standing behind them now wearing a gray vest with two rifles on his back. "I'll take the lead, since I know the fastest way to get to the mines." Cearul stepped pass them toward the carriage.

Jin looks at Takeda a bit confused. "Some sort of summoner perhaps." Jin said with a shrug.

* * *

" _This is just like underground New York, just a bit more med evil"_ Lucia looked at her surroundings. The cobalt mines of Shokan was actually an underground cavern with a network of tunnels, an underground city. The entrance was a large stone statue of a Shokan head with the mouth a gape. A large black gate guarded by two huge red skinned Shokan and one female Shokan. Thanks to Ermac powers he was able to get them access inside. He was also able to find the location of the Yellow Bill from the female Shokan as well. _"For a race with no one to lead them, they seem to be quite organized."_

"They may have a new leader, we are not entirely sure." Ermac said under his breath. He walked right alongside Lucia keeping a watchful eye. They passed several openings that served as housing or businesses. "You should eat something." Ermac stated as he clearly heard the small growl coming from Lucia stomach. The only thing she had to eat was an apple so she was due for a meal. Ermac stops in front a large opening, the inside had a bar/restaurant. Customers of all walks of life filled the place. The smell of roasted meat and alcohol wafted through the air. Ermac grabs Lucia hand as they entered the restaurant, a middle aged human man dressed in red shirt and pants with a red collar around his neck approached them. "We want a private table."

"That's going to cost extra." the man says. Lucia just gave him a nod and he leads to the back of the restaurant to a half den with a small table. It was as private as it can get, and Ermac chose to sit with his back to the entrance. The waiter hands them each a menu written on a brown tapestry like paper. Lucia stared at the strange lettering, it looked like a mix between Japanese and Russian. She knew both languages but she didn't trust herself to understand it. She looks up at Ermac who was staring back at her, not once did he even look at the menu. "What did you want to eat?"

" _Something close to steak, well done and lightly seasoned...also something to drink that doesn't have alcohol."_ Lucia placed the menu on the table and takes out her communicator. Takeda hasn't contacted them back yet. Surely they were busy with something, hopefully it wasn't anything dangerous. The waiter returned to take the orders which Ermac gave in a language she never heard of but he spoke quite fluently. " _So how many languages do you speak?"_ she asked though she had a pretty good idea he knew everyone in existence.

"That is correct, we do speak all languages known in existence." Ermac answered her question."We know a lot of things that even the average being wouldn't know."

" _Someday you will have to tell me everything you know._ " Lucia smiled at Ermac who returned it with a small smile of his own. " _You never answered my question earlier?"_

 _"_ What was your question?"

" _Who is Fujin?"_ Lucia really wanted to know what Ermac was talking about earlier. When he looked into her dreams while she slept. And yet the memory was still a blur. Ermac gave her a questioning look than blinks with a tilt of his head.

"Do you not know your own gods?" Ermac asked.

" _Of course I know who my god is, thunder god Raiden."_ Lucia felt kind of offended by his assumption.

"Fujin is Raiden older brother, the god of wind."

" _Wow I must be slipping up if I didn't know that fact."_ How could she miss something like that in her studies about the greater beings.

She only met Raiden once when he came to visit Kuai Liang. She never really got to talk with the god much, he just greeted her as he made his exit. It never occurred to her that Raiden had a brother. She was surprised to learn that the mad elder god Shinnok was Raiden father. She really had a lot to learn. The waiter returns with her a plate and mug, setting it down before her on the tale. A large piece of cooked meat on a bone with green paste and vegetables. The mug was filled mixed fruit juice that smelled quite good to her. " _So you say Fujin was in my dreams?"_ Lucia picks up her fork and began to eat.

"We looked into your mind while you slept, we only saw a glimpse than we were forced out." Ermac almost sounded angry at the end of the sentence. A magic that was powerful enough to block out his telepathy was not good in his book. Not to mention he was feeling a bit of jealousy towards Fujin, wondering how long the wind god had invaded Lucia dreams. And why she always forget about it when she wakes, things were just not adding up.

The beeping of Lucia communicator almost made Lucia choke on her drink. She quickly set down her mug and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She picks up her communicator and hands it to Ermac.

"Hello." Ermac sounded a bit confused when he said the greeting.

"Hey Error Macro, Lucia with you?" It was Takeda on the other end.

"She is with us." Ermac sneered wanting to berate Takeda for calling him out of his name. "We are at the cobalt Mines, Lucia wishes to know your location?"

"Hold on a sec." there was a long pause with muffled voices in the background. "We should be there in about 30 minutes, we need to meet up."

"Hmm." Ermac went silent as he placed the communicator down on the table. Another pause and this time a different voice speaks.

"Aye Mac, remember me fella?" the voice says. Ermac raised an eyebrow and picks up the communicator.

"We remember you hunter." Ermac says. Lucia gave him a strange look wondering who the strange man was.

"Good, meet us at the Tiger Bar, that's close to the Yellow Bill." Cearul went silent. There was shuffling as the communicator was passed around.

"I guess will see you two there then." Takeda said than ends the call. Ermac slid the communicator back to Lucia.

" _Who was that irish guy?"_ Lucia asked.

"He is a hunter born in chaos realm but raised in earth realm, he is also a friend of Erron black." Ermac explains. "His father is a chaos realmer warrior, his soul is within us."

" _So I guess your kind of related in a way "_

 _"_ We do feel some connection."

Lucia nods and continues eating the rest of her food. She finished her meal in less than five minutes. Ermac paid the waiter a small bag of koins, more than the initial amount because Lucia insisted the waiter deserved a tip for good service. They left the small restaurant and headed for the tiger bar that Cearul told them to meet up at.

 **Author Notes**

 **I know this chapter was a it boring and slow but I promise you the next one will better. Once again leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also follow me on Tumblr, name Crimsoiwolf.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal kombat**

"Okay report back to me with an update, Blade out."

Takeda placed his communicator in his back pocket, kicking himself of the stone wall. They arrived to the mines just a few minutes ago. Jin and Cearul were in the Tiger bar while he volunteered to stay outside with Ferra who refused to go in the bar without Torr. But Torr wasn't in the mood to sit in a bar where he would potentially get into a fight with a silly drunk. He learned that bars were a bad place to go with a small girl at your side. It just attracted unwanted attention in both males and females alike.

'They should be here by now,' Takeda thought to himself as he looks around. Just as he looked left he saw Lucia and Ermac approaching him. "Great were all back together." he said in his best fake cheery voice.

" _Where's Jin?_ " Lucia asked.

"Inside the bar with Cearul." Takeda pointed. "Any ways there's been a slight change of plans to the mission."

" _Change of plans?_ " Lucia never liked it when there was a change of plans. She was adaptable but it always required extra work.

"The Yellow Bill isn't just letting anyone in." Takeda explained. "Thankfully we have Cearul to accompany us."

" _Okay so what was the change ?_ " Lucia looks at him strangely.

"Cearul explained to us that there was some sort of entry fee and it has nothing to do with koin." Takeda scratched the back of his head nervously. A green glow wraps around his neck and slams him back against the wall. Lucia looks back to see an angry Ermac. She looks back at Takeda who was choking. She turns around and punched Ermac square in the nose catching him off guard.

"How dare you?" Ermac sneered at her. "How dare you attack your master?"

"Mas...*cough*...did he just say master?" Takeda looked between Ermac and Lucia.

" _Will talk about that later for now what was this entry fee you were talking about?"_ Lucia asked. Ignoring the burning stare in the back of her head she was getting from Ermac.

"So this be the earth realm virgin were putting up? " Cearul and Jin steps out of the bar approaching the group. Lucia looks up at the tall man in shock, wondering if she heard him correctly. "Don't worry lass it's just temporary, will just have to get the highest bid to get you back which should be no problem." he smirked. Lucia looks at Takeda frowning.

"Hey I'm not a virgin and neither is Jin...wait are you?' Takeda turned to look at Jin along with everyone else.

"Uh yeah." Jin blushed.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Takeda nearly shouted.

"I didn't want people bidding on my virginity." Jin spat out.

" _Jerk."_ Lucia glares at Jin who gave her a sheepish look.

"Let's get going than." Cearul walks pass everyone. Lucia looks back at Ermac.

" _Your not going to let me get sold off to some random person are you?"_ though she knew his answer she just needed to hear him say it. Ermac stepped forward and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"There is no way we will let someone take what rightfully ours." Ermac gave her small chaste kiss on the lips and pulls back. Lucia stared st him for moment before turning to join the rest of the group.

The entrance of the yellow bill was guarded by two female Shokan and one elderly male Shokan. A small line of people were already waiting to get in, paying the male Shokan and being checked by the females.

"Cearul, wasn't expecting to see you in a couple of weeks." the male Shokan greeted him.

"Well you know how it is Sitor, Im a sucker for good merchandise." Cearul smirked as he showed the Sitor his seal. Sitor nods and steps aside allowing him pass. "Oh I have some friends with me as well." Cearul motioned to the group behind him.

"You know the price for first time entry?" Sitor eyed the small group with a critical eye. His eyes landed on Jin who glared back at him. "Is this your pay?" he said pointing at Jin.

"In your dreams old man." Jin mugged at him.

"Aye that be the lass over there." Cearul points at Lucia who was hiding behind Ermac.

"Come forward girl, let me have a look at you." Sitor commanded. Lucia took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Ermac, stepping up to the elder Shokan. He was a good three feet taller than her and can easily snap her in half with his four arms. Sitor looked her over rubbing his chin with his upper left hand while lower left hand cupped Lucia chin. He tilted her head up than to the side. "She will bring in a lot koin but first..." Sitor holds out his lower right hand toward one of the female shokan who hands him a small clear gemstone. "Hold this girl." he placed the stone in Lucia right hand clamping her fingers around it. Everyone watched as the stone stared to glow a light blue. Sitor takes the stone from Lucia and hands giving it back to the female Shokan. "You truly are a virgin, that's rare." Sitor makes a gesture with his upper with right hand. One of the female Shokan stepped forward and grabs Lucia right arm.

Cearul stopped the group from jumping, especially Ermac who was close to using his power to bind the shokan who dared touch what was his. "Their just taking her to the back to change clothes and prepare her for the auction, no worries." Cearul assured them.

" _I'll be fine."_ Lucia looks back at the others, mainly at Ermac who had a look of pure evil on his face. Everyone watched as the Shokan female took Lucia down the hall out of sight. Sitor motioned to the entrance behind him.

"Keep a look out." Takeda said to Jin who nods. The inside was a small area swarming with people from every realm looking to auction on rare and valuable items. Most of it stolen anyways. There was a small bar with a young male Shokan serving drinks. Tables for people to sit at and lastly a platform with a pedestal for where the auctions took place.

"We best go over there, that way you all have a better view of the area." Cearul stated.

"Best we split up and cover more ground, Takeda and Ermac can search the floor, Ferra/Torr..." Jin looks at the duo strangely. "Just let me or Takeda know if you see this man." he said showing the small picture on his phone. Ferra nods as Torr grunts. Jin looks up at Cearul who was making his way to the bar. "Remember the plan." he says as he joins Cearul at the bar. Takeda looks at Ermac who floated off in a random direction. Takeda had to jog just to keep up with him.

Ermac inner voices were literally all screaming at once as he tried to locate Lucia. It was hard for him to pinpoint it with all these people around. He was pulled out of his concentration from a hand grabbing his left elbow. He whipped around with a loud growl, Takeda raised his hands in defense. He glared at Takeda and sneers at him.

"Take it easy there Mr. multiple personality." Takeda chuckled nervously. Ermac sneered lowering back to the ground. "So that what the fight was about, you becoming Lucia master?"

"Yes." Ermac simply replied. He closed his eyes in concentration, he got a faint sense that Lucia was somewhere nearby but not in immediate danger.

"That's just wrong, you tricked her." Takeda points out. Ermac eyes opened as he glared at the young man before him. "So what happens if someone beats you for her freedom?"

"That will never happen, Lucia made an agreement and that is final."

"You don't think she will want that?"

"We know she won't because once we have her she will never want to leave us." Ermac looks toward the platform as Sitor walks up to the pedestal. Takeda just gives Ermac a strange look before focusing his attention to the stage.

Lucia frowns as a maid tied the string to her outfit a little to tightly. They stripped her of her Lin Kuei gear and put her in some one piece back in white bathing suit type outfit. The front of it showed off her cleavage and not to mention her butt was snug fitting in the back. It was just enough to cover major areas but left a lot to the imagination. And her hair was let down and brushed, something she hated.

The maid finished tying the outfit and looks her over satisfied with her work. She turns to the female Shokan standing at the door and gives her a bow.

"You may leave." The female Shokan ordered. The maid bows once and leaves the room. Lucia glared at the Shokan standing by the door. "Don't look at me like that girl." the Shokan growled as she walks over to Lucia and grabs her left arm. They were heading to the door but stopped as another Shokan female stood before them. "I'm taking her to the auction."

"Well she not going to the auction just yet, Lord Kintaro wishes to see her." the other Shokan says. Lucia felt panic wash over as she was shoved toward the second Shokan and was now being dragged down the hall, further away from the others.

" _Ermac...Takeda...can anyone hear me!"_ Lucia screamed in her mind.

" _Lucia, where are you?"_

Lucia smiled as she heard Ermac voice in her head. " _Their taking me to Kintaro."_

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _ **Things will be picking up. And I don't know if Kintaro is really alive or not but in this story he is. Anyways leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Have any ideas P.M. me.**_


End file.
